Till Death Do Us Part
by xhsmforlifex
Summary: Sequel to 'Teardrops on my Guitar'. Troy and Gabriella are married and have a beautiful little girl. But Gabriella suddenly disappears. Will Troy stay true to his word and always love Gabriella, 'Till death do us part? R&R please! Strongly T-Rated
1. Trailer

Hey guys, I know I said that I won't do a sequel to Teardrops on my guitar but I changed my mind

**Hey guys, I know I said that I won't do a sequel to **Teardrops on my guitar **but I changed my mind. This is my idea…so tell me if I should write this or not.**

**Also I'm not going to continue with **Living the Dream **because I don't really see it going anywhere and I'm bored of it.**

**Trailer**

**Troy and Gabriella had their happy ending**

'May I present to you, newlyweds Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton!' Chad announced into the microphone and the couple walked in, arm in arm, wearing identical grins.

**And now they have the family they always dreamed of**

Shows Troy and Gabriella looking at their daughter sleeping in her mother's arms

**But what if everything goes wrong?**

Shows Gabriella opening the front door of her house to reveal a man with a gun

**Will Troy be able to help?**

Shows Troy watching the news on TV showing a picture of Gabriella with the news reader announcing her kidnapping.

**Will he be able to look after his daughter?**

Shows Troy sitting with his head in his hands while his daughter cries.

**Will Gabriella ever return home?**

'What do you want from me?' Gabriella cried, looking at her kidnapper in the eyes.

'I want some fun.' The man sneered then walked over to the Gabriella, and grabbed her.

**This is a story about how a couple**

Shows Gabriella looking down hopefully at the scene enfolding below her.

Shows Troy gazing into a picture of him and his wife on their wedding day

**Find their way back into each other's arms**

Shows Gabriella running into the hall filled with all her friends and family and collapsing into Troy's arms.

Shows Troy smiling at Gabriella cries in his arms. 'I promised I will always love you, Brie,' he whispers.

'Till death do us part,' Gabriella adds, still crying.

**Till Death Do Us Part**


	2. Chapter 1: She's All Ours

**AN: OK I am supposed to be revising for GCSEs in May…but I really cannot get my head round to it today…here is a quick post! I know this chapter is really short but it is just an introduction before the real story starts. Please Review guys!**

Disclaimer – I don't own HSM

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 – She's all ours

_I got everything I've always wanted  
Living the dream (livin' the dream)  
So yeah, everything I've always wanted (always wanted)  
isn't always what it seems  
I'm a lucky girl  
Whose dreams came true  
But underneath it all  
I'm just like you_

Gabriella finished singing her new song and she smiled and took off her headphones and walked towards the door will take her through to talk to her manager. She walked through the door to come face to face with her husband holding a little girl in his arms. Gabriella smiled and took the girl out of his arms and kissed her forehead. 'She liked it!' her husband told her.

'I think the most important question is, did _you_ like it?' Gabi laughed.

'Brie I have always loved your songs!' Troy replied.

Rich, Gabriella's manager walked over to the couple and said, 'Gabi that was fantastic. I think we have another hit coming along!' Gabi smiled as Rich winked at her and then ruffled the silky hair on the little girl's head, earning a small giggle from the toddler. 'Well I think we have done enough for the day. Go home and get some rest for a few days,' Rich continued, 'We can meet up again on Monday.'

Gabi nodded and smiled at Troy, 'Come on Wildcat!' she said and they walked out the studio together.

* * *

'So how was practice today, sweetie?' Gabriella asked as Troy flopped onto the couch in the living room after putting their daughter to bed.

'Same old same old. Chad being a complete pain in the neck,' Troy sighed, laughing slightly at Chad's immaturity.

'Oh how is Chad doing in the team?' Gabi asked fervently. Chad has only recently transferred to Lakers to everyone's delight.

'Fantastic. I mean, he was really good in the Knicks Team…but when he came here, he has transformed into an amazing player!' Troy said.

'It's because he is back playing with his best friend! You two have always had an amazing partnership when you play together.' Gabi smiled.

Troy didn't reply but looked down at her with his eyes soft. He loved the way that his wife was always so interested in his career. He felt like the luckiest man alive. He thought about the day two years ago that Gabriella gave birth to their perfect daughter.

**Flashback**

'_OK Mrs Bolton, one more push,' the doctor instructed and Gabriella sat up and pushed, tears rolling down her face in pain. Troy was standing behind the midwife, looking intently and slightly disturbed at the sight in front of him. He looked up at his wife and saw her collapse back onto the bed exhausted and he heard a cry. Troy looked down and saw a little girl crying in the doctor's arms. Troy smiled as he cut the umbilical cord and watched the nurse take the baby away to clean her up._

_Troy sighed and walked over to Gabriella and stroked her cheek, clearing away her tears. 'You did great, honey,' Troy whispered and kissed her softly._

_Gabi smiled softly back at him and muttered, 'We are not having any more kids!' Troy laughed and kissed her forehead._

'_Do you have a name for your daughter?' the doctor asked kindly._

_Troy looked at Gabriella and then spoke up, 'Elizabeth Joanna Bolton,' Troy said proudly and Gabriella smiled._

'_That's a lovely name,' the doctor said as she wrote down the name onto the birth certificate. She then picked up Elizabeth and handed her to Troy, who looked at the new born baby in absolute amazement. He rocked her gently gazing into the piercing blue eyes that she has received from her father. Her hair was beautifully dark, just like Gabriella's. _

_After a few minutes Troy snapped out of his trance and sat down on the chair next to Gabi and handed her the baby. Gabi smiled at her child, tears building up in her eyes, 'Hello little girl,' Gabriella whispered, 'I'm your mommy and that was your daddy, and we are gonna love you like nothing else on this earth.' Troy smiled at his wife, tears of his own forming in his eyes. 'I can't believe it,' Gabi said to Troy, 'She's all ours…it's too good to be true.'_

_Troy moved closer to the bed, 'She is all ours…and you are gonna make a great mother.' Gabi looked into his eyes and Troy kissed her on the lips, savouring the best moment of his life._

**End Flashback**

'Err, Troy?' Gabi clicked her fingers in front of Troy's face and he snapped out of his daze and smiled at her.

'Sorry,' he said and kissed her, taking her by surprise. Gabi closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck as he deepened the kiss. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, 'You know how much I love you right?'

Gabi nodded and kissed him again, 'Almost as much as I love you.'


	3. Chapter 2: The Dream

**Chapter 2 – The Dream**

Troy sat up in bed breathing heavily. He had that dream again. The dream that has been haunting him for nearly two months. He looked to his side and saw Gabriella sleeping peacefully beside him and Troy sighed in relief. He took a drink of water and got up from bed quietly and walked into Elizabeth's room. Troy looked down at her and smiled. He found that looking at his daughter sleeping always calmed him down. Looking at Gabriella made him nervous all because of those dreams he's been getting. Troy exhaled loudly and reached over the rails of the crib and softly stroked Elizabeth's cheek. After a while Troy got back into bed with Gabriella and slowly wrapped his arms around her, protecting her from whatever he is being warned of.

'_Troy? Troy!' Troy turned his head around looking around for where he heard the shouts from. He suddenly came across Gabriella tied up to a chair. She had blood on her face and shirt, and had a bruise on her jaw._

'_Brie!' Troy yelled in shock and ran towards her and tried to undo the rope wrapped around her wrists and ankles. _

_He was suddenly punched in the back and he collapsed in pain. He slowly rolled onto his back and sat up. He saw a figure cutting off the rope and hoisting a crying Gabriella over his shoulder and beginning to walk away. Troy started to stand up to run after them but was dragged down to the floor. The person kept his hand on Troy's shoulder and whispered lowly in a familiar voice, 'You have to protect her Bolton, or you will lose her.' Troy was then left on the floor, alone._

* * *

'Sweetie, you need to see someone about those dreams that you are getting,' Gabi said the next morning in the kitchen as she handed Troy a mug of coffee.

'What dreams?' Troy asked innocently.

Gabi frowned at him. 'Don't think I never notice you jolting awake nearly every night in a panic and making sure that I am next to you, Bolton.' Troy didn't answer and took a gulp from his coffee. Gabriella sighed and took hold of Troy's hand, 'Troy, I'm worried about you.'

'I dream that you are being kidnapped, Gabriella. You shouldn't be worried about me…_I _should be worried about _you_.' Troy said angrily. Gabi dropped his hand and turned her back on him, pretending to prepare a drink for herself. The truth was that what Troy had said startled her. She felt her eyes become wet and she felt a slight panic attack coming on. Before she could excuse herself from the room to recompose herself she felt Troy's arms wrap themselves around her waist and him nuzzling his nose into her hair. She closed her eyes and felt herself calm down. 'I'm sorry Brie…it just scares me…maybe I am being paranoid.'

Gabi nodded and turned around into his arms. 'How about you take a day off? I'll phone the coach, he will understand. I'm gonna take Lizzie around to Tay's for the day, so you will have the house to yourself, okay?' Troy nodded and Gabi kissed his cheek and left the room to gather things to take to Taylor's house.

A few hours later Taylor and Gabriella were sitting in the living room watching Elizabeth and Taylor's 18 month old son, Chris, play with toy together. Gabriella sighed as she thought about what happened that morning which didn't go unnoticed by Taylor. 'What's wrong, Gabi?' Taylor asked softly.

* * *

Gabi shrugged and took a sip from her drink, 'It's just Troy has been acting strange recently. He has been having bad dreams and has been panicking about various things…' Gabriella admitted.

Taylor thought about what Gabriella said. 'Maybe he should see someone about it?'

'That's what I said, but he is too stubborn! He just pretended that he wasn't having any dreams then we had an argument so he never agreed to my suggestion.' Gabi complained.

Taylor sighed, 'He'll come around, Gabi. You know how he can be when he is stressed about some things.'

Gabriella nodded and walked over to the kids, and started playing with them.

* * *

Troy was sitting in the living room watching old family videos, trying to take his mind off his dreams. He was watching a video from Gabriella's 16th birthday party. He smiled as he saw the whole gang minus Sharpay were gathered around the back yard of Gabriella's old house running around and having a good time. He saw Gabriella's father come up and joke around with Troy and Gabriella and then walked up to the camera and started talking to it. Troy froze as he recognized Carlos' voice from the guy in the dream. Troy had a flashback as he remembered when he the time when he had a dream of Carlos just after he and Gabriella had just got together. Troy turned off the TV and rushed out the house to go to Chad and Taylor's house, so he can keep Gabriella in his sight.

* * *

Ten minutes later he arrived at the house and knocked frantically on the front door. After a few seconds Taylor opened the door holding her 18 month old son. 'Oh hi Troy! Did Gabi leave something behind?' Taylor smiled at Troy but it faded as she noticed that he look worried about something.

'Where's Brie? I need to see her,' Troy panted.

Taylor looked confused. 'She left almost half an hour ago to go into town quickly to buy something for dinner.'

Troy bit his lip and turned to go but Taylor put his hand on his arm, 'Troy, Gabi told me that something was on your mind. Are you sure you are OK?' Troy nodded then walked back to his car without another word, leaving Taylor watching him leave, confused and concerned for one of her best friends.

* * *

'Come on, Brie, pick up the phone!' Troy muttered as Gabriella's cell went through to voicemail for the tenth time. He was standing in the mall which he knows Gabriella likes to go to when she buys food, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He sighed as he flipped his cell shut and made his way back to the car to drive home, hoping his Gabriella and daughter are safe.

* * *

Gabriella meanwhile was putting her daughter down for a nap in her room. She smiled as she saw Elizabeth's eyes slowly close and fall asleep. She kissed her forehead and whispered, 'Sleep well, baby,' then left the room and walked into the living room. She saw loads of DVDs on the floor and noticed that they were family videos from years ago. She turned the TV on to see that Troy was watching a video from one of her birthday parties. Gabriella sighed sadly when she saw her father. She still missed him terribly, and she knew that he could help her with her problems with Troy if only he was still around.

Her mind drifted back to that morning when Troy told her what he was dreaming about and her blood went cold. _What if what he is dreaming comes true _she thought, but quickly shook the thought out of her head, telling herself that she was being as paranoid as Troy. Gabriella then laughed quietly as she saw Taylor whack Chad on the back of head on the TV. 'Some things never change' Gabriella said to herself and smiled, immediately forgetting about her anxieties.

She suddenly heard a knock on the door, and she walked towards it, knowing that Troy probably forgot his door key again and opened it smiling to see a guy she didn't know pointing a gun at her.

* * *

Troy entered the house to see a note with Gabriella's hand writing on the table next to the door. He picked it up and read.

_Troy,_

_I've had to go away. Your dreams are right, darling, you weren't being paranoid, but don't blame yourself. Lizzie is in her room. Look after her for me, and move on from me. I'm sorry and I love you._

_Yours, __Gabriella_

Troy's hands were shaking as he read the final words and he noticed the tear stains smudging some of the writing. He saw that on the table were Gabriella's wedding and engagement rings and he felt tears stream down his face. He sprinted upstairs to make sure that at least his daughter was safe, then picked her up and ran out to the car for the second time, this time to the police station to tell them the news that he wished he has never had to say.


	4. Chapter 3: It's Just You and Me

**Chapter 3 – It's just you and me**

'I don't believe you Bolton!' Taylor sobbed from within Chad's arms. Chad, Taylor Zeke and Sharpay were sitting in Troy's house. Troy had just told them the news of Gabriella's disappearance, and all four of them were in complete shock. The two girls were crying while Zeke and Chad were holding them, remaining silent and clenching their jaws, stopping themselves from crying also.

Troy was holding Elizabeth in his arms as if his world would end if he let go. All he had was his baby girl, and she will be the only person who would keep him hoping that his beloved wife will return. Troy nodded, 'I'm sorry. I should have looked after her,' Troy mumbled, his voice still cracking.

Chad looked up from his wife to stare at Troy, 'Dude, this isn't your fault. It's that asshole who took her.' Chad said, not bothering to contain his anger. Troy glared at him for swearing in front of his child, but glad that he wasn't blaming him for Gabriella going missing.

Troy turned on the TV and flipped to the news, to see that they are already reporting her kidnapping. He had already phoned his parents and Gabriella's mom, and all three of them were devastated, especially Anna. Troy offered her to come and stay at his house so she wasn't all alone at this time, and she said she will come in the morning as she wanted to have some time alone for everything to sink in. The TV then showed the most recent picture of Gabriella at a Lakers Ball, standing with Taylor, Chad and Troy, and Troy heard Taylor wail as she saw the picture. _This is going to kill everyone if she doesn't return soon _Troy thought, still hoping that she will be back in a matter of weeks.

* * *

'Let me go!' Gabriella screamed as her kidnapper slammed her onto a chair in a house in the middle of nowhere.

'Why should I?' the man snarled, 'you can call me Derek, by the way.'

'I don't care what your name is, I just wanna go home!' Gabriella growled, not letting Derek see the fear in her eyes.

'You can go home when I am done with you,' Derek stated simply.

'What do you want from me?' Gabriella cried, looked at her kidnapper in the eyes.

'I want some fun,' Derek sneered then walked over to Gabriella and grabbed her. She screamed as Derek launched himself at her and all you could hear was her cries in pain.

* * *

Later that evening Troy was alone in the house after the group had gone. He walked around the house while Elizabeth was sleeping and he came across a picture of him and Gabriella on their wedding day cutting the cake together while kissing each other. Troy smiled slightly and traced Gabriella's outline lightly with his finger. He then suddenly felt his heart literally break and he broke down crying. He collapsed onto the couch in the living room, holding his head in his hands and his whole body shook.

Troy heard Elizabeth start to cry and he froze. Gabriella always tended to Elizabeth when she started crying. _How do I help her? What do I do? _Troy started to panic then rushed upstairs into her room. He picked her up and gently rocked her but Elizabeth kept crying. Troy's heart kept breaking with every sob and wail that his daughter made, and Troy felt fresh tears coming into his eyes again. 'Hey, hey. Come Lizzie, my darling, stop crying. Please, please stop crying Lizzie, I can't do this if you don't stop crying!' Troy voice broke with his tears and Lizzie started to calm down. Troy smiled faintly, 'Good girl, Lizzie. Are you gonna be your daddy's little girl? It's just you and me now sweetie, and we have to be strong for each other, deal?' He saw Elizabeth slightly nod her head, even though she probably didn't understand what he was saying. Troy kissed her forehead and carried on rocking her, humming slightly until she fell asleep again.

Troy laid Elizabeth down on her small crib again and he walked over to the large window of the nursery and looked at the big full moon. 'Come back, Gabriella,' he whispered, imagining Gabriella's smiling face in front of him. 'Remember I will always love you.' Troy looked down at his hands and he swore he heard his wife whispering 'I love you too, Wildcat.'

* * *

Gabriella was left alone in her 'cell' after Derek had his fun. She was in unbelievable pain, and bruises were already forming all over her body. She walked over to the mirror attached to one of the walls and looked at her reflection. Gabriella saw a cut on her lip and blood stains all over her face. Her eye was slightly bruised and her hair was in a mess. Although Gabriella looked awful, she saw that her eyes contained an emotion that she never thought she would have in this situation: determination. She was going to make it back home, no matter how long it took her. She smiled slightly as she subconsciously whispered 'I love you too, Wildcat,' and she walked over to her bed and laid on it, with all of the actions of the last few hours replaying in her head.

_

* * *

_

Six months later…

No news has been heard about Gabriella. There had been no sightings and no witnesses, and it was killing Troy slowly. Anna had moved back to her house and Troy hired a nanny to look after Elizabeth while he was training with the team. All of his team-mates were really supportive, especially the coach who offered Troy to take the rest of the season off, which Troy declined, knowing that Gabriella would not want him to stop playing the game he loved.

Every night Troy would look at the same wedding picture and stare at the moon for what seemed like hours, hearing his wife's voice in his head. Her voice was the only thing that kept Troy fighting for her return.

* * *

Gabriella was, to her own surprise, still alive. She was expecting Derek to get bored of her after a month and kill her, and as each day passed, she got more and more confident that she will live and be able to escape back to her family. Derek raped her every night and Gabriella has started to be sick every morning.

One day she looked at herself in the mirror and she swore that her stomach was slightly swollen. Derek burst into the room while she was inspecting her stomach and he immediately realized that she thought she was pregnant. Derek smiled secretly to himself and hugged Gabriella, telling her that she will be ok and he will look after her. He called a friend who was also a doctor and he came around to check on Gabriella and confirmed that she was in fact expecting a child in about 7 months. Gabriella cried for hours that night on her bed. She was angry at herself for getting pregnant with a child that was not Troy's. She kept whimpering, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry,' hoping that Troy could hear her.

Derek came in and sat on her bed, and stroked her back soothingly as she cried. 'What do you want?!' Gabriella spat, angry and frustrated.

'Oh, Brie, I want to help you. I'm going to support you through this pregnancy,' Derek gushed reaching to wipe the tears off Gabriella's face.

Gabriella backed away and shouted, 'The only person that can call me Brie is Troy! And you are not Troy! I want to go home!' Gabi wailed, showing Derek fear for the first time in 6 months.

Derek frowned. 'You are not going anywhere, darling. You are staying with me, to keep me company. It's just you and me.'

'Go to hell!' Gabriella shouted.

'Only if you follow, with our child,' Derek smirked, and Gabriella slapped him hard on the face.

'You shouldn't have done that,' Derek whispered, and walked out the room, leaving Gabriella alone and crying hard.

* * *

The next few months past quickly and soon Gabriella had given birth to a little boy. Troy was oblivious to this of course but 3 weeks after the birth, he received a DVD through his front door. Troy picked it up and looked at the disk for a while. He then took it through to the living room and put it into the DVD player and started to watch it.

**

* * *

**

AN: Ooooh, what does the DVD show? What has happened to the baby? What will Troy do? Cliffy! Haha please Review!


	5. Chapter 4: Say OK

**Chapter 4 – Say OK**

Troy put in the DVD and pressed play. He heard the music to 'Say OK,' Gabriella's last single and her music video started playing. Troy loved this video as he was a guest star in it and they had a blast playing together at a park and bowling with a group of people.

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you're not looking for true love  
No I don't wanna start seein' you  
If I can't be your only one  
_

Suddenly the video changed and showed Gabriella in a small room covered in bruises and tears streaming down her face. Troy's eyes widened as he realized that this DVD was sent from her kidnapper.  
_  
So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK.  
_  
Throughout the chorus the video showed the kidnapper covered in a balaclava touched Gabriella in ways that Troy couldn't stand. He clenched his fists and his knuckles were turning white.

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)  
__  
_The video then showed Gabriella with a swollen stomach and Troy felt like crying when he noticed that his wife had become pregnant. The video then showed her covered in blood while she was giving birth but the video kept flashing back to the real music video and was showing Troy and Gabriella playing in the park together laughing.  
_  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)  
_  
The kidnapper held up the baby by the leg and pulled out a pen knife. Troy shouted out loud and he saw the kidnapper drag the knife all over the baby's body and the camera zoomed in on Gabriella as she shouted and cried to try and stop the guy from killing the baby. The kidnapper then dropped the dead baby on the bed and the camera zoomed in on the back of the baby which had 'SLUT' carved on it with the knife.

_Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and say  
_  
The video then switched to Troy and Gabriella kissing lovingly and Troy lost it and he started trashing the living room as the chorus came back on. He flipped over the coffee table next to the couch and smashed the vase of flowers. He threw various picture frames across the room as he chanted 'I'm sorry! I'm going to kill him!' over and over again, with tears streaming down his face.

_When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)_

Troy collapsed onto the floor crying until he heard the kidnapper speak. He said, 'this DVD will be shown on national television tonight at 7.30. I hope you are prepared to see the video again,' the kidnapper laughed and Gabriella appeared on screen and she whispered, 'I'm sorry Troy,' and then the kidnapper came on screen. Troy yelled and grabbed the nearest hard object and lobbed it at the TV. The screen shattered and Troy heard a young girl's cry behind him.

Troy turned around and saw Taylor holding Elizabeth in his arms, just returning from a day out shopping. 'H-how much did you see of that?' Troy stuttered.

Taylor had small tears pouring from her eyes. 'Enough,' she croaked and Troy took Elizabeth from her and calmed her down.

'I'm so sorry Tay. I just…couldn't take it anymore.' Troy looked behind him and shuddered at the mess he made.

'Troy you need to go to the police station and hand them the DVD. It is important.' Taylor declared.

'I can't. I didn't tell anyone this, but the police dropped the case two months ago.' Troy said.

'Well, now you have fresh prove that Gabi is still alive!' Taylor said.

'But Tay! This film could be months old. Gabriella can be dead by now!' Troy yelled and Taylor's tears got bigger.

'Don't say that!' Taylor wailed.

'I can't handle living in this world of hoping that Gabriella will come back!' Troy admitted.

'Why are you always calling her Gabriella? Not Brie?' Taylor said.

'Cause if I call her Brie, it makes her sound alive!' Troy retorted.

'She _is _alive, Troy. She is alive until found dead!' Taylor shouted. She pushed past Troy and snatched the DVD out of the player. She then slammed out of the house without another word, leaving Troy feeling guilty and whispering 'I'm sorry,' not knowing who he was aiming it at anymore. He didn't notice Derek standing outside the window, smiling at the whole scene that had just occurred.

* * *

That evening Gabriella was dragged into the living room of the house she has been staying in for the past year. She was pushed down onto a chair and Derek turned on the TV. The show that was being shown was suddenly interrupted and the video started playing. Gabriella looked at the screen confused until the chorus came up and she started screaming, telling Derek to turn it off. 'No! Watch it! The whole world is watching this, so you should too!' Gabriella started crying and continued to plead Derek to turn off the TV.

* * *

'I'm so sorry, Anna' Troy croaked as his wife's mother cried in his arms. She watched the clip on TV and sped to Troy's house in tears.

'Who would do that to my daughter? What has she done to deserve this?' Anna sobbed into Troy's chest.

'I don't know. I don't know.' Troy said, 'But Anna, how do I tell Elizabeth about all of this if Brie never returns?'

'You called her Brie!' Taylor said.

'Jesus, Taylor I wish you would stop coming into this house without telling me!' Troy said angrily but immediately regretted it when he saw Taylor's hurt face. 'I'm sorry,' Troy mumbled.

'It's OK,' Taylor sniffed. Chad came into the house followed by Zeke and Sharpay.

Anna pulled herself away from Troy. 'I'll come by tomorrow, Troy. I think we need to talk about what we should do with Elizabeth.'

'Anna, you can stay the night. I have plenty of room,' Troy said.

'No Troy, I think you need to be with your friends right now. I'm going to visit your parents to make sure they are OK.' Anna hugged Troy and kissed his cheek and left the house after hugging everyone else.

'You OK, Troy' Sharpay said, sitting down next to him.

'Yeah, I'm fine…I just…I want to know if she is alive, or if she will ever come back.' Troy admitted.

'Troy, I'm sure Gabs is wanting to know the same thing. And I'm also sure that she is trying her hardest to get out of that hell hole.' Chad said, everyone else nodding in agreement.

'Yeah I know,' Troy said quietly, looking down at his hands, which were cut from his tantrum earlier in the day.

Taylor sighed. 'Honey, I think Gabi will want you to move on…maybe you should go out, you know, on a date.'

Troy's head shot up to glare at Taylor. 'No! I'm not going to stop loving her! I promised! Just as she said that she will protect me! That is why she was kidnapped! She wanted to protect me!' Troy shouted. Sharpay shuffled in her seat away from Troy, scared by his outburst.

'Dude, I think Taylor is right. She will understand. Gabi wouldn't want you to live like this,' Zeke said, flinging his had to indicate the broken TV and the tiny bits of glass around the living room.

'I won't believe it until I hear her say it.' Troy huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

'She has!' Taylor said, 'In the note she left you.'

'That was because she thought that that was what I would want! She was wrong! I don't want to move on from her, and you can't make me!' Troy retaliated.

'OK, Troy, we get the picture,' Chad said, raising his hands up, surrendering.

Troy sighed, 'I'm sorry guys. I don't mean to shout. It's just…hard for you, you know.'

'We understand, Troy,' Sharpay said. 'It's hard for us too, 'cause she is our friend.'

'But it must be even harder for you,' Taylor added.

'We are always here for you, man,' Chad said and Zeke patted Troy on the back.

* * *

Troy went upstairs soon after everyone had left and opened the safe in his room. He took out Gabriella's rings and he held them, taking in each detail of them. He sighed as he wished that he could see Gabriella wearing those rings on her left ring finger one more time. He would do anything to see her smiling face again and to feel her kiss his lips. He couldn't believe how much he missed her. But he knew that he was going to keep believing. He felt a pain in his heart when he shouted at Taylor earlier, as if he knew deep down that his Gabriella was alive somewhere, and she will return home, for both him and their daughter.

* * *

Back with Gabriella and Derek after the video had finished and a news reader came onto the screen, clearly shocked by the whole video and apologized for the event that had just happened. 'If you were aiming that at Troy, he may not have seen it!' Gabriella shouted.

'Oh he did,' Derek smirked, 'I sent him the DVD and I watched him watch it. He made quite a scene. Your living room is now a complete bomb sight!' Derek smiled and Gabriella spat at him. 'You bitch,' Derek growled and slapped her in the face. Gabi flung her leg out and kicked him in the balls and he collapsed on the floor. Gabriella jumped up as she saw an opportunity to run but Derek pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Troy suddenly felt a sharp pain and got a head ache as he thought he heard a piercing scream in his ears. His heart sank as he whispered, 'Brie.'

**

* * *

**

AN: Sorry I put in another cliff hanger…but I wanted to keep it open. The next chapter is going to jump a few years (a bit more than a few). Review!


	6. Chapter 5: The Golden Opportunity

**Chapter 5 – The Golden Opportunity**

_Fourteen years later…_

'Dad! I'm off to school!' Elizabeth called just before walking out of the house.

'Hey wait, before you go!' Troy shouted from the kitchen. Elizabeth walked over to her dad. 'Today is the fifteen year anniversary of your mother's disappearance,' Troy said, looking at the ground. 'I think she would want you to have this,' Troy dug into his jeans pocket and pulled out Gabriella's engagement ring and handed to Elizabeth. The 16 year old looked at the ring in amazement. 'That was Brie's engagement ring.'

'D-dad…what if mom comes back? Surely she would want it back? I think you should look after it…' Elizabeth tried to give the ring back but Troy took hold of her hand and folded her fingers around it.

'Keep it.' Troy whispered. 'Have a good day, sweetie.' Troy kissed her cheek and Elizabeth walked uneasily out of the house. She leant against the front door and put the ring on her right ring finger. It fit her perfectly and it looked stunning. She sighed. She never knew her mom, but she still wishes she was around. It would have made her teenage years easier. Sure, she had Aunt Tay and Shar to help her, but every girl wants her mom to help her shop for her first prom dress. Elizabeth straightened herself up and started her walk to school.

Troy sat down at the kitchen counter and held his head in his hands. He knew this day would be hard. Right up till midnight last night he had hoped Gabriella would walk through the front door to spare him of that moment. There had been no news of Gabriella's whereabouts, and the case remained closed.

Troy's basketball career ended a couple years ago when he gracefully retired after serving many years as Laker's captain. He had won many awards for his career and each one he dedicated each one to his long lost wife Gabriella Bolton. He had never moved on from her.

He heard a knock at the door and he opened it to reveal a teary Taylor. Every year on this day Taylor came round to his house and they sat down remembering Gabriella as if she had died, except for they couldn't move on from her because they didn't know if she was or not. 'Did you give her the ring?' Taylor asked and Troy nodded sadly. Taylor put her arms around Troy's neck and hugged him tightly. Troy put his arms around her waist and they both silently cried.

* * *

'Happy Anniversary, Brie,' Derek said as he walked into her room. Gabriella sat up from her bed and glared at him. 'Hey, don't look so bitter, sweetie, I want this day to be happy! Fifteen years of love from today!'

'How could I love the guy who took me away from everything I love?! I don't even know how my daughter is! How can you sleep at night knowing that I will never know my daughter, or see her again? Or my husband. Or my best friend. Or my mom!' Gabriella grabbed her pillow and chucked it at him. Derek caught it and placed it on the floor.

'You wanna know how they are?!' Derek fumed, 'Well your daughter is in high school and is the high school sweetheart, just like you. Troy has retired from basketball, and remains a legend. He is a sports commentator now. Taylor Danforth doesn't do much but looks after her 3 kids, who Troy is godfather to. Your mom died 2 years ago, from a broken heart.'

Gabriella started to cry. She had missed everything, and worse of all, she missed her mom's death. She has no parents left. She was alone. 'Has Troy remarried?' Gabi croaked.

'No. The bastard still believes that you will return.' Derek said.

'Who do you know all this?'

'I have my ways. Now I suggest you cheer up, as I said, I want this day to be happy!' Derek smirked and kissed Gabriella's head and left the room.

Gabriella had to stop herself from gagging when Derek kissed her, and she screamed out loud when Derek had left. She hated her life. A life that started out so well has turned out to be a living disaster. For fifteen years she hasn't left this house and has had no contact to the outside world. The night she was shot at still haunted her. Fortunately Derek had just caught her foot and he had his doctor friend tend to her. It still hurt to walk on it sometimes, but she doesn't have to walk much anymore, so it didn't matter too much. She became increasingly thin as she was fed very little food. Her skin was pain and her hair had lost all bounce and shine to it. Her eyes were hollow and showed no emotion anymore. She looked at herself in the mirror and she smashed her hand at it, as if she was trying to scratch away the reflection. Everyday she was getting closer and closer to wanting to end her life. She was almost at breaking point.

* * *

'Hey Liz,' Samantha, Elizabeth's best friend greeted as she walked into homeroom.

'Hey Sam,' Elizabeth sighed. She sat down at her desk next to Sam and leant her chin on her right had.

Sam smiled at her friend then noticed the ring on her hand. Sam gawped at the stunning stone sitting in the middle of the band and pointed at it, stuttering, 'W-w-what is that?'

Elizabeth looked at her hand and sighed again, 'It was my mother's engagement ring. Dad gave it to me this morning.'

'Why?' Sam asked with sympathy. She knew that Elizabeth wished that her mother was home more than anything.

'Today is the 15 year anniversary of her disappearance,' Elizabeth explained, fiddling with the ring nervously, 'It has hit my dad pretty hard. He still believes that Mom will return home.'

'She still could,' Justin, a guy that Elizabeth seriously liked said from behind the two girls. Elizabeth stared at him in shock.

'Rude much, Justin! We are having a private conversation and you butt in,' Sam growled at him.

Justin held out his hands, 'I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Lizzie,' he put his hand on Elizabeth's right shoulder and she felt herself melt at his touch.

'I'm fine, Justin, don't worry about me,' Elizabeth smiled.

Justin shrugged and removed his hand from her shoulder. 'Do you wanna go to Matt's party tonight? We can go together,' Justin said to Elizabeth.

She blushed slightly and looked down at her desk, 'I would love to. But I should stay at home tonight and be there for my dad.'

Justin nodded understandingly and said, 'Hey, no worries. You can go to a party with me another day. I hope your family are OK at this time.' He then moved to his seat as Ms Williams walked in to take homeroom.

Sam nudged Elizabeth while Ms Williams was talking. 'What are you on, girl? You should have said yes! It was the Golden Opportunity!'

Elizabeth shrugged, 'As he said, I can go with him some other time. My family is the most important thing today.' Sam smiled at Elizabeth's selflessness and both girls got back to listening to the teacher.

* * *

'Tay, I had an idea some time ago,' Troy said when he handed Taylor a mug of coffee.

'Oh really? What was that?' Taylor asked.

'I think we should hold a ball…to signify Brie's disappearance.' Troy stated.

Taylor looked at him and thought about his suggestion for a while. 'It could be a good idea.'

'We can have photographer and reporters covering the evening to publicise the whole case,' Troy suggested and Taylor nodded.

'When should we hold it?' Taylor asked.

'I have hired the _Four Seasons Hotel_ ballroom downtown for 2 weeks time.' Troy said.

Taylor's eyes widened. 'What? 2 weeks?! How can we organize something that big in 2 weeks?'

'I have hired the organizer, alerted the press…I have done everything…I just didn't know how to tell you,' Troy mumbled.

'Have you told Lizzie?' Taylor asked.

Troy shook his head. 'I'm gonna tell her tonight.'

'Well, I like your idea. It could be a golden opportunity to reopen this case,' Taylor said smiling.

* * *

Troy sat down with Elizabeth that night and told her about his idea. She warmed to the idea immediately and gave her dad a big hug, wishing him the best of luck with the event, and she hopes that her mom will return home soon.

After Elizabeth had gone to bed, Troy sat on a chair in the back yard and thought about was Taylor said about the even being a 'golden opportunity'. Troy had considered many things as golden opportunities, such as the night Gabriella got signed with Rich in Hawaii all those years ago, and the day the scout from Laker's spotted Troy, but he didn't consider the event to be a golden opportunity. Troy concluded that the golden opportunity in this case was for Gabriella to find the chance to escape, or the chance for the police to raid the place where she was being held captive. He just hoped that the chance will come soon, before all his hope runs out.

* * *

A week and a half later Gabriella heard shouting downstairs. She walked out of her room onto the landing and leaned over the rails to watch the scene below her.

'I don't know what you are talking about? I don't have Gabriella in this building! Why would I be interested in Gabriella Bolton?' Derek stuttered as two large men cornered him against a wall.

'Well, we have good enough intelligence that leads us towards you, Jonathan James. Or should we say…_Derek_?' on of the men said.

Derek laughed nervously, 'Well you are wrong!'

Gabriella noticed that the men had their backs to the stairs and Derek would never notice her walk down those stairs. Best of all, the front door was wide open. She ran into Derek's room and grabbed any money she could find. She grabbed a hat to put on her head and one of his coats. She then snuck down the stairs when the men started fighting Derek and ran through the door. The three men never saw her leave the house. _I'll be back soon, Troy _Gabriella thought and smiled as she started to run in one direction, with no idea where she was. As Troy would say, it was the Golden Opportunity.

**

* * *

**

AN: YAY Gabi has escaped. But will she find her way home from the middle of nowhere? Please review, you guys have been great so far, but I would like more! It makes me feel good to read them


	7. Chapter 6: A La Nanita Nana

**Chapter 6 – A La Nanita Nana**

After running for a while, Gabriella found herself in a town. She recognized the town immediately, to her joy. She couldn't believe her luck when she found out that she ended up in her home town. She was in Albuquerque.

* * *

'Dad?' Elizabeth said when she walked out into the garden.

Troy turned around and smiled at his daughter, 'Hey sweetie, come sit.' Troy tapped the seat next to him and Elizabeth shuffled across and sat down. 'So what's up?' Troy asked.

'I just couldn't sleep…I was wondering…if you could tell me about mom,' Elizabeth muttered, embarrassed.

Troy laughed slightly at his daughter's red cheeks and told hold of her hand. 'What do you want to know?'

After a long time talking about Gabriella, Troy sighed. 'You remind me of her all the time, you know?'

Elizabeth shrugged, 'How?'

'Well, you have the same smile, the same curly hair. You have her laugh, which has always managed to make me smile. You have her talent of music and singing, you have her polite manners. You are always shy around strangers, but a great laugh around those you love. You always put others before yourself, even your old man who always holds you back from doing things.' Troy looked down.

'You've never held me back,' Elizabeth said.

'Come on sweetie, I bet someone asked you to do something with them last Friday on the anniversary. It was a Friday after all.' Troy said, smiling softly.

Elizabeth shrugged again, 'Maybe. But that doesn't matter. I wanted to stay at home with you. That day was important to me.'

Troy smiled and kissed Elizabeth's forehead. 'That's my girl,' he whispered as he hugged her.

* * *

Gabriella walked around Albuquerque for a while, getting herself reacquainted. She walked in a certain direction and walked up to the spot which she has wanted to see for a while. Two gravestones. For Carlos and Anna Montez. She collapsed onto her knees and ran her fingers along the letters engraved into each of the graves. She smiled slightly as she had finally found where she was, and she had visited her parents. 'I'm back mommy and daddy. Sorry I can't stay here for long, but I think I need to meet my daughter. I love you.' She stood up and left the church yard smiling at the memory of her and Troy getting married here all those years ago.

She walked along the familiar streets that haven't changed at all and came across her old high school. Gabriella smiled again as she read 'East High Schoo' on the entrance sign, and walked towards a collection of flowers by the gate of the school. She gasped as she saw that they were flowers from well wishers, marking Gabriella's kidnapping. She looked at the cards with personal messages from old class mates, and came to a halt when she saw a card from her old teacher Ms Darbus. She read the card which said _'A shining star pupil, who I only wish will make it home safe to her family and friends.' _Gabi smiled and read the other cards, noticing cards from Kelsi and Ryan, who stayed in New Mexico after college. She looked up at the star filled sky and whispered, 'I think it is time to go home.'

Gabriella walked through downtown Albuquerque towards the bus station when she passed a newspaper stand. She saw on the front page on one of the newspapers a picture of Troy. She gasped as she saw how much he had aged, but more at the fact the front page said that he was holding an event to re-launch Gabriella's case in LA. She read all of the necessary details, and walked quickly, ignoring the pain in her foot, wanting to make it back to LA in time for the ball.

* * *

Soon the night of the ball arrived, and Troy and Elizabeth were waiting for the car to arrive to take them to the hotel. 'You look beautiful, Lizzie,' Troy smiled and she blushed. The car arrived and the father and daughter got in.

The ballroom looked fantastic. The event organisers did a good job. There were tables at the back of the room for guests to sit at for the dinner and a big dance floor. There was a stage set up for performers and a screen was on the stage which was showing pictures of Gabriella.

The gang came up to Troy and Elizabeth and greeted them. Troy told Elizabeth to go and spend time with her friends who she invited and she walked over to say hi to Sam, Justin and five other close friends of hers. Justin and Elizabeth were now a couple and Troy couldn't be more happy. Justin was a budding basketball player and could not be any more polite and courteous. Troy had already met him and they played hoops out in the back yard and had a great time. Troy knew that Gabriella would approve of him. Little did he know that she will get the chance to very soon.

* * *

Gabriella arrived at her old home and she smiled as tears from joy ran down her face. She found the spare key which hasn't moved and opened the door. She walked around the whole house many times, reminding herself of all the memories. She looked at the clock in the entrance hall and scooted upstairs to get ready for the ball, quickly so she will arrive before it finishes.

* * *

Troy was sitting down at the table eating dinner while all of his closest friends and family chatted happily, however avoiding the whole reason for being here: Gabriella. Troy sighed wishing that he didn't have to come to this day. He was also dreading the speech he was going to make in only a matter of a few minutes, which would be the appeal to re-open the case to find his wife. Troy took a big gulp from his wine and involved himself in the banter going around the table.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, was having a great time. She was with her friends who were supporting her through the whole evening fantastically. They asked her about what she knew about Gabriella and what she remembers about her.

* * *

'Come on, you have to let me in! You have recognized who I am, and you know who this ball is dedicated to. Match to two together and you end up with the same person! Why can't I go in?!' Gabriella shouted at the doorman, who was still pale with shock.

'B-because you are not on the list,' he stuttered.

'Well that is hardly surprising because _I have been held captive for the past 15 years!_' Gabriella yelled, hoping that Troy could hear her shouting from inside.

'Gabriella?' Someone said from inside the room. Gabriella looked past the doorman and her heart leapt when she saw her father-in-law, Jack.

* * *

'I can't remember much about mom,' Elizabeth admitted, 'but I do remember the song she used to sing. She sung a Spanish lullaby called "A La Nanita Nana". It's a greats song. Especially when mom sung it.'

'Sing it for us' Sam said. She knew that Elizabeth was an amazing singer and she wanted Justin to hear her. Elizabeth hesitated and Sam pouted at her, '_please!_'

Elizabeth blushed. 'Fine, it went like this:' Elizabeth took in a breath and started singing.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella__  
__Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

Someone started singing the song behind her and Elizabeth spun around to find her mother wearing a beautiful dress singing the lullaby to her after all these years.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella__  
__Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea _

The whole ball room stopped talking and watched the mother and daughter sing together as Elizabeth joined in again. Troy stood up and watched them in awe not believing that his wife was standing in the same room as him, singing with his daughter.

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella  
_  
Jack came up behind Troy and patted him on the back, 'She was having trouble getting past the doorman. I had to help her out,' Jack whispered and Troy nodded at him, silently thanking him.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella

'How's your Spanish, sweetie?' Gabriella smiled.

'Mom!' Elizabeth cried and stood up and flung her arms around Gabriella and cried into her neck. Gabriella hugged her daughter back, letting the tears slip down her face also. Taylor was crying at the sight before her and Troy had a lump in his throat. His biggest dream had come true and she came back in the most beautiful way possible.

'You've grown up so much, Lizzie!' Gabriella said, still hugging her, 'You are so beautiful!' Sam cried a little as she saw her best friend's dream come true and Justin grinned widely at his girlfriend.

Gabriella slowly pulled away from the tight embrace and smiled at her daughter. She kissed her forehead and turned around when she heard a man croak her name. She saw Troy standing ten feet away or so and Gabriella started crying again and ran into his arms, holding him tightly, not wanting to let go.

Troy smiled, tears rolling down his cheeks as he held his wife for the first time in so many years. 'I'm so sorry I missed your whole basketball career Troy, Gabriella croaked from within his arms, 'and I'm sorry I missed the whole of our daughter's childhood. Why didn't you move on from me when I told you to?'

'I promised I will always love you, Brie,' Troy whispered.

Gabriella nodded and looked up into Troy's eyes, 'Till death do us part,' she added, still crying. Troy grinned and bent down his head, meeting her lips in a sweet kiss.

The whole ballroom applauded and Taylor, Chad, Zeke and Sharpay ran over to pulled Gabriella and Troy into a big group hug. Gabriella laughed as she was reunited with her best friends again. Elizabeth walked over to the group of adults and Gabriella wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Troy walked up to the microphone on the stage an hour or so later holding hands with Gabriella. 'Well…this event was organized to restart to enquiry into Brie's kidnapping…but giving the circumstances, I think we can change the point of this event to a celebration!'

Everybody cheered and started chanting 'Speech! Speech,' at Gabriella, who was blushing furiously. Troy handed her the microphone and encouraged her to say something. Gabi surrendered and started to speak, 'Fifteen years ago I was met with the worst day of my life. I was taken away from my family, my friends and my life. At first I thought that I will definitely escape and get back home quickly, but days turned into months, and months turned into years,' She looked down and saw that everybody there was looking down at their hands, remembering the devastation that her disappearance caused.

'I know that a video was broadcast many years ago, and I am so sorry that most of you had to witness that. That day, I almost lost my life when I was shot in the foot by my kidnapper for trying to escape.

'For the next fourteen years I struggled to keep myself fighting, but knowing that if I returned home, I would be with everyone close to me, especially my husband and daughter, I stayed strong. A couple weeks ago I found out that my mother had died two years ago, and that was when my heart shattered.

An opportunity arose 3 days ago and I managed to escape to find out that I was in none other than my home town, Albuquerque, New Mexico. I visited my parents' graves and my old school, which had many flowers from old class mates, not to mention and old drama teacher. I left that house broken…but I arrived here completely mended, and ready to live the rest of her life. Thank you to everyone here who has kept me fighting.'

Gabi smiled as everyone applauded her and looked around the crowd for a certain person. She spotted him and winked. 'Hey Rich!' Gabi said into the microphone. Rich smiled and raised his eyebrows, telling her to carry on. 'Will you take me back?' Gabi smiled sweetly while Rich laughed.

'I don't know Gabs…I think I might need a demo,' he shouted and everyone laughed and encouraged her to sing for them.

'Didn't you all catch my performance earlier?' Gabi laughed.

'We want more,' Chad called out and Taylor agreed.

Gabi shrugged and moved to the piano and put the microphone in the holder. Troy smiled and walked off the stage to join his friends and his daughter who was sitting at his table. 'I wrote this a few years ago,' Gabi announced, 'It kept me occupied during the day, and it kept me sane. Strangely enough I wrote this one for Mr. Troy Bolton. Enjoy!' Gabi started playing the piano and started singing.

_You and I, we've been at it so long  
I still got the strongest fire  
You and I, we still know how to talk  
Know how to walk that wire_

Sometimes I feel like The world is against me  
The sound of your voice, baby  
That's what saves me  
When we're together I feel so invincible

Gabi looked up from the piano towards Troy who was smiling at her, cherishing all the words that she was singing.

_Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight_

Us against the world  
Against the world

There'll be days  
We'll be on different sides but  
That doesn't last too long  
We find ways to get it on track  
And know how to turn back on

Sometimes I feel  
I can't keep it together  
Then you hold me close  
And you make it better  
When I'm with you  
I can feel so unbreakable

Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight

We're not gonna break  
Cause we both still believe  
We know what we've got  
And we've got what we need alright  
We're doing something right...

Gabriella closed her eyes and let all her emotions pour out as she sang the last chorus, tears falling down her face with the unbelievable happiness she felt all over her body.

_Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight_

Us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall  
I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Us against the world  
Yeah it's Us against the world, baby  
Us against the world  
Tonight

Us against the world  
Against the world  
Us against the world

Gabi stopped playing the piano and looked out at the crowd, who were all mesmerized by the song. She smiled and said, 'Is that good enough Rich?' Everyone laughed.

'Well I don't know Montez…I mean Bolton. You need backing vocals and maybe some string instruments. And we need harmony to make the sound a lot deeper…and…Gabs of course it is good enough. It was perfect!' Rich smiled as Gabi shot a hand up in the air in celebration. She got up from the piano and walked off the stage over to Troy and Elizabeth, and whispered, 'How about we go home?'

Troy nodded but Elizabeth quickly said, 'Mom, I want you to meet some people,' Gabi smiled and followed Elizabeth over to the table full of teenagers. 'These are good friends of mine. This is Dave, Rach, Carrie, Jordan and Lottie.' Elizabeth pointed at the two boys and three girls and Gabi smiled and said hi to all of them. 'This here is my best friend Sam,' Elizabeth introduced, 'and my boyfriend Justin.'

'Welcome home!' Sam smiled.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Bolton,' Justin said politely.

'Ergh, thank you, but don't call me Mrs. Bolton. It makes me feel old!' Gabriella stuck her tongue out and the teens laughed. 'Call me Gabi,' she said and Justin and Sam nodded, smiling widely at her.

'Come on mom, we should be getting home,' Elizabeth said and Gabi laughed.

'Thanks, but I think I should be calling you mom!' Gabi joked and kissed Elizabeth's forehead again. 'It was nice meeting you all,' she said and waved at the group before leaving.

'I'll see you guys on Monday,' Elizabeth smiled. 'I think I have a lot of catching up to do tomorrow, so I can't meet you all. Sorry.'

Justin hugged her, 'We all understand. And we are so happy for you Lizzie,' Justin pulled back and kissed Elizabeth lightly on the lips. 'See you Monday.'

* * *

Later in Troy's and Gabriella's room, they were holding onto each other tight, kissing each other with as much passion as they could muster. Gabriella tried to pull Troy down on top of her but he wouldn't let her, 'Why not?' Gabriella breathed.

'I don't want to hurt you,' Troy whispered against her neck.

'You're not going to hurt me, Wildcat,' Gabi whispered and Troy smiled against her skin when she called him by his old nickname. Gabi pulled Troy on top of her and moaned as he caressed her lightly. 'You have no idea how much I have missed your touch, Troy. It's so good to be touched like this without being hurt.' Gabi kissed his lips forcefully.

Troy pulled back and looked at Gabriella. She had changed so much since he had last seen her. She looked older and more fragile. She had small bruises all over her body, and he could see the scar from her gunshot wound on her foot. 'I love you so much, Gabriella,' Troy whispered and kissed her again. They carried on slowly making love, showing how much they loved each other.

**

* * *

**

AN: I hope you liked that chapter…I'm really pleased with it personally…but I wanna know what you all think. Please please please review!


	8. Chapter 7: You Can't Escape

**Hey sorry I took so long to update, but school has started again and exams are quickly approaching...and GCSEs and kinda important. eep. Anyway enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 – You Can't Escape**

'Have a good day at school, Lizzie,' Troy winked at his daughter as she got out the car.

'Will do, Dad,' Lizzie smiled and walked up to the school, leaving her dad in the car.

A few months have passed since the return of Gabriella, and life couldn't be better for the Bolton family. Gabriella knew so much about her daughter it was as if she was never gone. Troy and Gabi's relationship was as strong as ever and the press were in love with the pair reunited once again.

Troy sighed happily and drove out of the school, making his way to work at the television centre.

* * *

'Hey Lizzie!' Justin called and made his way to Elizabeth who was at her desk.

'Morning,' Elizabeth smiled and kissed Justin lightly on the lips.

'Good morning students,' Ms Williams chimed as she walked in. The students groaned and made their way to their seats.

'Could all students make their way to the auditorium for an emergency assembly,' the school principal said through the school's intercom. Sam and Lizzie exchanged a confused look and got up and walked to the auditorium with the rest of the students. As Lizzie entered the principal came up to her with a white face. 'You need to come with me,' Principal Hansen said, and took hold of Lizzie's arm and took her to the stage before she could answer.

Justin and Sam watched Lizzie leave and they exchanged a worried glance. They took their seats and the school waited in a nervous silence as Lizzie was placed on a chair on the stage and the principal took a seat in the front row off the stage. Elizabeth looked around her slightly scared and her eyes widened as she saw a man walk onto the stage from the side wing with a sickly smile on his face. He walked up to the podium and spoke into the microphone without looking away from Elizabeth, 'Your mother left without permission, so now she must deal with the consequences, Elizabeth.'

Lizzie's eyes widened with fear and croaked, 'Who are you?'

The man smiled, 'My name is Jonathan James, but you can call me Derek.'

* * *

Gabriella rushed into the school as she was called by the principal saying that it was an emergency. She made her way into the auditorium as she was instructed and was met by thousands of pairs of eyes, but one pair that she had never hoped to see again. 'What are you doing here, Derek?' Gabriella said with a strange confidence as she walked up towards the stage where her daughter was sat.

'I'm here to get my revenge,' Derek answered simply, 'You can't escape from me Gabriella.'

'Well, you can leave my daughter and her peers out of it. This is between you and me,' Gabriella said, walking onto the stage straight towards Derek.

'This involves one more person,' Derek smiled and as if right on cue, Troy ran into the room.

'Leave my family alone, James!' Troy shouted as he ran onto the stage and in front of Gabi.

'It is Derek to you, and no I won't. All I want is your daughter and I'll be gone.' Derek shrugged.

Troy took a swing at Derek and punched him in the nose, making Derek stumble back. Gabriella shouted and ran in front of Troy before Derek could get back at him. 'Don't, Troy. It will make matters worse,' Gabriella hissed and Troy stepped back regretting his actions immediately.

'You should listen to your wife, Bolton,' Derek sneered and Gabi held Troy back as he tried to launch himself at her.

'You can do whatever you want to me,' Gabriella declared loudly, 'As long as you let everyone in this room go. Including Troy and Elizabeth.'

'OK, deal,' Derek said and launched himself and Gabriella, making her scream as she tried to protect herself. Troy jumped on Derek as he tried to take Gabriella's shirt off.

Derek let Gabriella go and turned on Troy. 'I said that I would let you go, but I didn't say when. If you want your wife and daughter to stay alive, I suggest you back off!' Derek growled. Troy stood back and held his crying daughter as Derek raped Gabriella, closing his eyes so he could only hear her cries in pain and not see the horror before him.

Afterwards Gabriella quickly dressed herself, crying from the excruciating pain that she felt all over her body and whimpered, 'Please let them go now.'

Derek nodded and ordered everyone to leave the school. The students silently left the hall, still in shock from what they had just witnessed. Troy and Lizzie stayed on the stage, not wanting to leave. 'Please let my mother go,' Elizabeth pleaded, tears falling from her eyes.

'No. She said I could do what I want with her, so leave!' Derek shouted but neither of them moved.

'Go,' Gabriella ordered. Troy looked at her pleadingly, but she shook her head, 'Go, Troy. GO! NOW!'

Troy's eyes widened at Gabi's outburst but looked down, defeated. He took hold of Elizabeth and started to leave the auditorium. 'I'm sorry Brie,' Troy whispered, and they left without another word.

'It's just you and me now, Brie,' Derek smirked and wiped the tears away from Gabriella's face.

'Just get us out of here!' Gabriella yelled scrunching her face up in anger.

'Brie, Brie, Brie. What's the rush? We have all day to do this…' Derek trailed off as he pulled out a gun. 'You are too high maintenance, but I don't want anyone else to have you, Gabriella, so I am going to keep it that way.' Derek pointed the gun at Gabriella's head and she shut her eyes, fearing the worst, until she felt confidence and anger built up in her body, not wanting to die.

* * *

Troy and Elizabeth ran out of the school and Elizabeth was engulfed into a huge hug from Justin, and she collapsed in his arms and cried her heart out. Troy walked over to the Principal who was still in shock. 'What happened this morning?' Troy asked softly.

'He came in, demanded that I call you and Mrs Bolton, and that I have all of the students assemble in the auditorium. When I refused he pulled out a gun and I had no choice,' Hansen looked down sadly at his feet.

'He has a gun?! He is loaded?! Shit!' Troy started to run towards the school entrance again but stopped abruptly when he heard two gunshots. He felt tears slid down his face and he batted them away angrily and ran into the school again and into the auditorium to find Derek. On the floor. 'Oh my God, Brie!' Troy exclaimed and ran over to Gabriella who's hand that was holding the gun was shaking fiercely.

'Stay away!' Gabriella yelled stepping away from him. She dropped the gun and ran away from Troy, out of the side entrance to the auditorium and out of the school before Troy could follow.

* * *

A few hours later Troy was sitting alone in the house while Taylor and Chad looked after Elizabeth. Troy read and reread everything Gabriella had left before she fled the town, or possibly the country. He read the divorce papers that Gabriella had already filled in. He read the contacts that Gabriella had left with her lawyers and everyone else that would be used to settle the divorce. He stared at the wedding ring he had given back to her and another ring he had bought her when she returned. He then read the hand written note that she left on his bed with all of the other documents she had left behind under it:

_Troy,_

_It's too dangerous to be with me. Derek had friends who will be out to get me as soon as the news of his death spreads. I want you and Elizabeth to be safe. Attached is everything you will need to settle a divorce. Everything is left to you. As far as society is concerned, I am dead. Tell Elizabeth that I am so sorry that I can't be with her, and remember how sorry I am to you also._

_Gabriella._

'I told you years ago that you shouldn't associate with people like her,' a female voice behind him said quietly. Troy spun round to see Sharpay staring at him hardly.

Troy let out a cold laugh, 'Well…you were right,' he admitted.

'So you regret being with her and not me?' Sharpay asked innocently, sitting down at a chair.

Troy stared at Sharpay. She was wearing a knee length skirt that had a slit up the side, revealing high up her thigh and she sat with her legs crossed. Her shirt was low cut, showing him a lot of cleavage. Troy gulped and answered hoarsely, 'Of course I do Sharpay. What about Zeke?'

'He's over, Bolton. It was getting boring a month ago and I divorced him. I just made him keep it a secret. Now you and Montez are over…We can resume back to where we left off…' Sharpay stood up and took the note away from Troy's hands and threw it behind her. She took hold of Troy's tie and pulled him up so he was standing. Troy ran his hands through Sharpay's hair and captured his lips in a fiery kiss. Sharpay pulled back and grinned, knowing that she has won the war which has lasted over twenty years. She pulled Troy out of the study and led him into his bedroom, and closed the door behind them.

* * *

'So, Ms Montez, you left your family to get these people back…for revenge?' Chief said. Gabriella was sat in the office of the CIA building in LA.

'Not for revenge, sir. To keep them away from my family.' Gabriella replied sternly.

'You know how much work and training you will have to go through before you are ready? You will have to go in disguise for most of the time you are out…' Chief continued.

'I am willing, sir. I want this.' Gabriella answered not caring about the work and pain she would encounter before she could catch the people that made her life a living hell.

Chief smiled nodding his head approvingly. 'Well then Montez, welcome to the CIA.'


	9. Chapter 8: Hate

**Chapter 8 – Hate**

Three weeks later Troy was interviewing various people to become his PA. After hours of talking to many different candidates Troy was getting fed up. He heard a knock at the door and he groaned, 'Come in.'

A petite woman with light brown hair and green eyes walked in and handed Troy her résumé. Troy quickly read it and was impressed with the amount of experience and qualifications the woman had. 'So…Jennifer Hawley, it says here you have worked for a lot of people, all of which have left impressive references. Why do you want to work for me?'

Jennifer shrugged and gave a small smile, 'I like the job description. I would love to work for someone like you and of course deal with the admin of the household. Your daughter would also be a great person to watch over when you are out.'

Troy nodded, liking her answer. He was glad that he finally came across someone who would be able to look after the documents spread around the house, and keep Elizabeth occupied as he knew that she was getting suspicious as to why Troy went out so late as he has been going around to Sharpay's house most nights. He knows that if Elizabeth finds out she will be heartbroken and would be indescribably angry with him. 'Yes Elizabeth is a great girl. In fact she is at home now so I could introduce her to you in a few minutes.'

Troy saw Jennifer's face immediately brighten, 'Yes, that would be fantastic!' Troy smiled as she beamed at him and they continued to talk until Troy stood up and led her out the door to meet Elizabeth.

'Lizzie, this is Jennifer Hawley. She is going to be my new assistant.' Troy introduced and Lizzie stood up from her seat at the kitchen counter to shake Jennifer's hand.

'It's great to meet you Elizabeth, you can call me Jenny,' Jennifer smiled.

'Well in that case you can call me Lizzie!' Lizzie laughed and Jennifer nodded happily. She looked down at Lizzie's hand and she felt her smile waver as she noticed an old engagement ring sitting on her right ring finger. She immediately covered it and grinned widely at the teenager.

Troy's cell rang and he read the text message that had been sent. Troy stuffed the cell into his jeans' pocket and cleared his throat, 'Well, I have to head out. Jennifer, I'll see you here tomorrow for your first day, and I'll see you later tonight, Lizzie.' He kissed his daughter's cheek as Jenny smiled and left the house.

'Where are you going, Dad?' Lizzie asked and Troy shrugged.

'Just heading out to see some people, don't worry, I'll be back soon.' Troy walked out the house leaving Lizzie in the kitchen, wondering why her father always went out without explaining.

* * *

The next night Lizzie was out with Justin and Troy had Sharpay over. Jennifer had finished her first day and Troy couldn't be happier with his new assistant. 'You know, Troy,' Sharpay whispered against Troy's mouth as they were kissing, 'I think you should tell Elizabeth about us, so I can move in with you.'

Troy pulled back and looked at Sharpay like she was crazy. 'Shar, Gabriella left like 3 weeks ago. Lizzie is still upset about the whole thing.'

'Yeah I know,' Sharpay said, tracing circles onto Troy's chest, 'but we really like each other, and…I think she needs a mother figure around her more often.'

'You have never been a mother, Sharpay,' Troy moaned while Sharpay kept caressing him.

'I will learn. Besides, how hard can it be to look after a 16 year old?' Sharpay murmured and kissed Troy on the lips.

'Maybe…it…could…work…' Troy said between kisses and the couple continued making out in Troy's study, not noticing that very 16 year old outside the door, with tears streaming down her face silently. Forgotten.

* * *

The next day was Saturday and Jennifer was around while Troy was out with Sharpay again. She was walking along the landing upstairs when she heard crying from Lizzie's room. She stopped and listened to the girl's wails until she walked in, engulfing Lizzie into a hug, 'What's wrong, Lizzie?' Jenny cooed, sympathetically.

'Everything.' Lizzie cried, wrapping her arms tightly around Jennifer.

'How?'

'Justin and I broke up last night…and Dad…' Lizzie stopped and Jenny pulled back to look at her in the eyes and wiped away her tears, beckoning for her to continue. 'Dad and Sharpay were making out in his study last night…and they have been together for a while.' Lizzie started crying again while Jennifer visibly tensed up in shock.

'Troy and Sharpay…Evans?' Jennifer whispered.

Lizzie nodded, 'How do you know her surname?'

'Err, your father mentioned her yesterday while I was here…wow.' Jennifer looked down at her hands letting everything sink in.

'3 weeks!' Lizzie shouted. 'Mom has been gone for 3 weeks and he has already moved on! To Sharpay!'

'Sharpay was a model, and is stunning…' Jennifer said quietly.

'So?! Mom was a singer AND model. The worst part is…' Lizzie looked down, knowing she shouldn't be saying any of this stuff to a new assistant, but no longer caring, 'The worst part is that Sharpay was dating dad before he got together with mom, and apparently Sharpay was horrible to her.'

Jennifer's eyes widened, 'How did you know that?'

'Aunt Tay told me a few weeks ago. Wait, Tay must have known! It is so obvious!' Lizzie stood up and started to walk out of the room.

'Lizzie, where are you going?' Jennifer stood up and followed her.

'To Taylor's house. She has explaining to do! Don't tell dad I know. Please,' Lizzie turned around and looked at Jennifer in the eyes, pleading her.

Jennifer sighed shakily and nodded. 'I promise.'

Lizzie ran into Jennifer's arms. 'Thank you, Jenny,' she said then ran out the house.

Jennifer walked into Troy's bedroom and into the walk in wardrobe. She saw Gabriella's clothes still hung up on the various rails along the walls. She walked up to a cupboard at the end of the room and opened the doors, revealing Gabriella's wedding dress. She immediately broke down in tears, collapsing onto the floor, with all the grief that had been building up in her over the past 3 weeks spilling out of her. Jennifer thought that she would be able to handle this mission, as she knew that there were some guys trying to hurt Troy and Lizzie, but now she knew that Gabriella Montez will always live inside her, wanting to go back to her old life.

* * *

'Tay, why didn't you tell me?' Lizzie said. She was sat in Taylor's living room drinking coffee while Taylor explained everything.

'I saw them in town together in their disguise so the paps didn't get them…and…they kissed and I was so angry, I just wanted you to not like Sharpay…so I told you what Gabi never wanted you to know by accident…and…I am so sorry Lizzie!' Taylor stuttered and hugged the teenager.

'Troy and Sharpay? _Again_!' Chad said, walking into the living room. Lizzie nodded, sniffing and Chad kissed her forehead, 'I sorry, Liz,' he said quietly. A moment passed then he exploded, 'I gonna kill that Bolton and Evans!'

'Chad, calm down,' Lizzie said.

'No, Liz. Bolton shouldn't have gone back to her! What if Gabs finds out?! She is gonna die when she does!'

'But she left him, Chad!' Lizzie said, 'Dad will never care about her!'

'He will always care about her,' Taylor said, 'he is just hurting at the moment. I think it will be over soon.'

'Dad agreed to tell me about Sharpay so she can move in,' Lizzie announced and a stunned silence followed.

'She is going to move in?!' Taylor said, 'I am gonna kill that girl!'

'And I am gonna kill Bolton!' Chad added. He sighed and calmed himself down. 'Come on Lizzie, the kids are out at friends, we'll take you home,' Chad said and the three left the house and got into the Danforth's car.

They arrived back at the Bolton's home and opened the door to hear beautiful singing with piano.

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

'Jenny?' Lizzie said quietly making Jennifer jump and turn around, putting a right hand to her hip.

Jenny laughed awkwardly and sniffed, wiping her face, 'Sorry, I just…I love that piano…and I wanted to have a go on it…'

'My mom chose it when I was a baby…she played the piano to me to make me fall asleep,' Lizzie smiled.

Jenny nodded and looked at the piano. Taylor watched as she saw tears fall on the pure white keys of the piano. 'What's wrong?' she asked.

'Nothing…just my ex husband continuing to break my heart,' Jenny said, her voice breaking.

'I hate boys…' Lizzie said immaturely and the adults laughed.

Chad stopped laughing when he heard Jenny giggle and widened his eyes. Jenny noticed and stopped laughing realizing why he was staring. She whipped out a compact mirror from her pocket. Her eyes were the deep chocolate brown everyone knew. She saw her green contact lenses on the piano keys. She quietly cursed herself and began to run out the house, to be caught by the wrist. She turned around and saw Taylor staring at her, gripping onto her wrist. 'Please, Tay, let me go…you didn't see me.'

'Whatever your name is name is now, you have to stay. It's your _job_, remember,' Taylor said dangerously low.

'You don't understand why I am here,' Jenny said.

'Gabriella!' Chad yelled. Jenny looked up at him with sad eyes, 'Please, Gabs, you are here now, just come home.'

'Gabriella Montez doesn't exist anymore,' Jennifer declared, 'It's Jennifer Marie Hawley. I'm here to…to protect the family which will always be mine. Even though to society, I'm dead.'

'Protect? Why do I need protecting?' Lizzie spoke up.

'Cause you are my daughter!' Jenny said.

'I don't care! I want you home! I don't want Sharpay with Dad. Please mom, _please_,' Lizzie started crying and Jenny looked at the ground, holding back her tears.

'I'm sorry, Lizzie. Look, I'll be back on Monday. You can't tell anyone. None of you. I beg you. You'll be stupid if you do,' Jenny looked at the three of them and they gave slight nods. Jenny smiled weakly at them and left.

'Lizzie, are you alright?' Taylor asked.

'I hate my mother,' Lizzie said simply and turned on her heel, and walked out the room.


	10. Chapter 9: Sway With Me

**Chapter 9 – Sway With Me**

The following Friday evening saw Lizzie sitting alone in her house playing piano. She was singing along to a song she had written addressing Gabriella, or Jenny. Lizzie personally didn't know anymore who she was singing for, it was too confusing for her to put her head around. '_It's too late to apologize…It's too late!_' She was stopped by a knock at the front door. She opened it to find Justin, soaking wet from walking to her house in the rain. 'Justin, what are you doing here?'

'When you said that you didn't want to put me in danger, what did you mean?' Justin panted from running all the way from his house.

'That doesn't matter anymore. We are over. I can't hurt you.' Lizzie tried to close the door but Justin pushed his shoulder through the door and into the house.

'I don't care if I get hurt or whatever. I want to be with you, Elizabeth.' Justin gripped onto Lizzie's shoulders and looked into her bright blue eyes, making sure that she knew he was telling the truth.

Lizzie held back her tears. 'I can't, I'm-' she was cut off by Justin's lips on hers. She immediately kissed back and Justin pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, smiling. Lizzie sighed, 'Don't say I didn't warn you, though.'

'I will never let anyone near you,' Justin smiled and Lizzie leant up to kiss Justin again, smiling into the kiss.

'So, tomorrow I have to go to a dance class with my dad for a strange event thing, be my partner?' Lizzie said when they broke apart for air.

'Who will your dad dance with?' Justin asked.

Lizzie's face darkened, 'Sharpay.'

'Why Sharpay?' Justin shrugged.

Lizzie looked at him and rolled her eyes. 'You and me have a LOT of catching up to do.'

* * *

The next day Jennifer walked into the hall where the dance class was being held. She sat down next to Lizzie who was reading her cell phone, not looking up at her. The two haven't exchanged a word since the weekend before and Lizzie wasn't intending to talk to her anytime soon, which broke Jenny's heart. She sighed and smiled at Troy who waved to her while the dance teacher was walking to her. Lizzie rolled her eyes wondering how her dad could not recognize his ex wife, even though she was wearing a disguise.

Justin walked into the room and walked over to Lizzie and kissed her softly on the lips, oblivious who Jenny was. Jenny secretly smiled to herself as she realized that the couple were back together, but it disappeared as soon as Sharpay walked into the room and skipped over to Troy and kissed him full on the lips. 'She can at least be discreet,' Jenny whispered, earning a nod in agreement from Lizzie.

'Well then!' The dance teacher said, slightly shocked by Sharpay's display, 'Let's start!' She put on some music and Sharpay immediately started dancing with Troy while Justin and Lizzie made their way to the floor hand in hand before dancing.

For the next half and hour the teacher assisted the two couples with their technique. Jenny watched Troy intently, noticing that he didn't dance as fluidly as he did with Gabriella. When she existed. Jennifer sighed sadly again and grabbed a bottle of water from her bag. Suddenly 'Sway' by Michael Bublé came on and both Troy and Jenny immediately tensed up. Michael performed at Gabriella's and Troy's wedding, and they both vividly remember dancing to the song together, wowing the guests with their dancing. Sharpay tried to get Troy to dance again, not remembering the song at all, but Troy wouldn't move. Lizzie stopped dancing as she saw Troy begin to freak out slightly, and she remembers the dance from watching the wedding video. She shot a glare at Jenny, who calmly stood up and walked over to Troy pushing Sharpay away whispering, 'Let me try something.' As the singing started, Jenny started moving to the music, coaxing Troy to move with her, stiffly.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more  
_

Jenny grabbed Troy's hips, and started moving again to the music, moving her hands so he swayed his hips, making him loosen up again. Lizzie watched in complete awe while Justin was confused.

_  
Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me  
_

Troy moved so he was holding Jenny properly and on of her hands were on his shoulder while the other was gripping his hand tightly. They both felt an old familiar spark as they danced to the chorus.

_  
Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
_

Troy dipped Jenny low and her back arched perfectly. Her eyes snapped open as she realized what they were doing, but didn't stop as she let Troy lift her up again and started dancing. Sharpay's jaw dropped open while the teacher watched the pair impressed with how well they danced together.

_  
I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
_

They danced through t he instrumental, using the whole dance floor. Troy kept dipping Jenny and she managed to move so she twirled in his arms while he dropped her down. She quickly snapped herself up and they did a simple rumba dance step, laughing with joy as they danced together.

_  
Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
_

Troy twisted her around, so her back was in his chest, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, and she held onto his hands as they danced, completely absorbed by each other.

_  
I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
You know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now _

He twisted her around again and they continued to dance, their bodies getting closer and closer.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

Troy lifted Jenny's right leg so her calf was wrapped around his waist. As soon as the key changed they both imagined their wedding day. Jenny was Gabriella again and she was wearing her gorgeous knee length floaty pink dress which she changed into halfway through the reception. Troy started spinning Gabriella around and dipping her even lower.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

Troy lifted Gabriella high, spinning her around, her dress swinging around beautifully. He lowered her and spun her under his arm and brought her close.

_When marimba starts to play  
__Hold me close make me sway  
__Like the ocean hugs the shore  
__Hold me close, sway me more_

Gabriella buried her face into Troy's chest as they continued to move together to the music, completely lost in the rhythm and each other.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

They finished moving, and everything turned back to the way it was before. Jenny snapped open her eyes and saw Sharpay glaring at her angrily, and the teacher, Lizzie and Justin staring at Troy and Jenny in shock. Troy remained with his eyes closed, not wanting to return from the dream he was reliving. Jenny pushed herself away from Troy's arms and walked briskly out the door.

She leant back against the cool brick wall outside the hall, closing her eyes, and felt the breeze against her skin, which were already covered in Goosebumps from the dance. She felt small tears slowly make their way down her cheeks and heard a voice say, 'That was some performance.' Jenny opened her eyes and saw Lizzie standing near her. Jenny gave a stiff laugh, not responding. 'I'm sorry Mo-Jenny.'

Jenny nodded and blinked, for tears to fall from her eyes again. 'So am I.' Lizzie hugged Jenny tightly and she immediately responded, wrapping her arms around her daughter's body.

'Will you ever come back?' Lizzie asked when they pulled back.

'I don't know. But as soon as I do, I'll visit you, as your mother. I promise.' Jenny answered and Lizzie nodded, knowing that her mother never broke her promises.

'Hey, sweetie!' Sharpay cooed as she walked outside. Lizzie looked at her angrily as she ruined the moment, 'Your daddy wants you inside to talk to you for a moment. And your beau seems a bit lonely.'

'Whatever,' Lizzie mumbled, and pushed past Sharpay to go see Justin and her dad.

Sharpay shot daggers at Jenny as she slowly walked up to her dangerously. 'I don't know what happened in there,' Sharpay said, 'but I do not want you doing _anything _like that with MY boyfriend again or I will make sure you are fired. Understand?'

Jenny rolled her eyes, 'Some things never change,' she whispered.

'What?' Sharpay demanded.

'Nothing,' Jenny smirked.

'Don't you get smart with me, you stupid little secretary!' Sharpay growled.

'I'm an assistant,' Jenny scoffed.

'You know what? You remind me of Troy's little bitch of an ex wife, and I don't like it!'

'Well that _little bitch _is much better than you will ever be, Sharpay Evans!' Jenny yelled.

Lizzie rushed out as she stayed hidden to listen to the encounter, 'Leave Jenny alone! And don't you _dare _insult my mother!'

'I told you to go inside!' Sharpay said.

'Well I knew you were lying. And I'm sure my dad will be _thrilled _to hear about what you have been saying about my mother!' Lizzie yelled back at her.

'He won't care. He hates her, remember. Gabriella left you…left you alone with no mother. She doesn't care about you! She only cares about herself and her _own _safety!'

Lizzie didn't reply and lunged at Sharpay and slapped her face. Jenny held Lizzie back and pushed her behind her before Sharpay could get her back. 'You bitch!' Sharpay spat.

'Stay away from Lizzie. Cause I _will _tell Troy what you have said!' Jenny said.

'Shar? Lizzie?' Troy called from around the corner. Sharpay and Lizzie quickly moved so it didn't look like they were fighting. Jenny narrowed her eyes, not understanding why the two women pretended that they weren't fighting when they were threatening to tell Troy what the other one was saying. Troy and Justin came into view and the three girls smiled innocently at them. Troy laughed slightly and Jenny's phoned suddenly went off.

Jenny excused herself and walked around the corner to answer the phone. She listened intently to the man who called her, then widened her eyes as he told her that the people she had been waiting for were quickly approaching her and the people she had been assigned to protect. She hung up the phone and put in an earphone which will give her instructions and how far away the people were. She rushed over to Troy to see that Justin had left. 'So are we leaving?' Jenny said, trying to sound as if nothing is happening. _They are a kilometre away _the earphone played into Jenny's ear.

'No, why?' Troy pondered.

'I just think we should go…now.' Jenny replied.

'You can't dictate us!' Sharpay growled.

'Jenny, what's going on?' Troy said, slightly concerned. Lizzie narrowed her eyes at her as she was working out what was happening.

'We-we need to go.' Jenny stuttered, shifting her feet side to side.

'Stop-' Sharpay started to be cut off by Jenny.

'Stay out of this Evans!' Jenny yelled. _Half a kilometre. Get them out of there Montez!_

'Hey! Don't talk to her like that!' Troy defended.

'Just get out of here!' Jenny demanded.

'No!' Troy huffed.

'You never change do you?! You have _always _been so stubborn! Just listen to me for _once _in your life!' _Two hundred metres._

'What do you mean 'always'?' Troy said, slightly taken aback.

Lizzie's jaw dropped in shock. Jenny is here on some sort of mission. She remembered the day when it was revealed who she really was; the way she moved her hand to her hip when she was surprised…it was as if she was reaching for a gun. 'Just listen to her dad!' Lizzie said.

'Don't get involved, Lizzie,' Troy said.

Before anything more could be said, a speeding car came into the street. Three men jumped out the car and approached the four of them. Jenny moved in front of Troy, Lizzie and Sharpay and spread her arms out. 'Stay away from us!' Jenny demanded.

'Jenny?' Troy started, surprised by his assistant's actions.

'We'll be gone, as soon as we talk to Miss Bolton, over there,' one of the men said, pointing at Lizzie. Troy glared at them and pulled Lizzie close to his body, protecting her.

'I suggest you just leave, Kevin!' Jenny yelled.

'How do you know him?' Troy said.

'The only one who knows me by that name is…' the man started to say but was interrupted by Jenny launching herself at him. The two other men tried to tackle her, but she stood her ground and put up a fight.

'Get out of here!' Jenny shouted at the three spectators but they were too shocked to move. It started to rain hard but none of the people moved, or stopped fighting. Jenny fought with precision and great technique, blocking off every punch thrown at her and putting in kicks and punches herself. Lizzie watched with pride as she saw her mother fight to protect her daughter and her ex husband with his new girlfriend. Jenny grabbed the two other men with one hand on each man, and threw them towards Kevin. They collapsed in a bundle, and Jenny pulled out a gun from under her dress. She aimed the gun at the three of them, with a fiery glint in her eyes, and Troy had a flashback from that very same stare from when Gabriella confronted Derek at Lizzie's school.

Before Jenny could do anything, a swarm of men pushed past her and grabbed the three men and handcuffing them. One of the men dressed in dark clothes walked up to Jenny and patted her on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and looked towards Troy, Sharpay and Lizzie. Jenny smiled slightly and Lizzie started to walk forward but was held back by Troy who had a scowl on his face. Jenny looked down and hid the tear fall from her face. She turned around and walked away, not daring to look back.


	11. Chapter 10: An Opportunity to Die For

**Chapter 10 – An Opportunity To Die For**

That same evening, Lizzie walked into the house behind Troy carrying a shaken Sharpay. She immediately left the couple and went into her room. She was so angry about her father for the way he treated Jenny, especially if she was protecting them. She looked at her bed and saw a music manuscript lying on it. She picked it up and saw a piano part with a singing line above it. She read the title '_Everytime_' and she realized that Jenny had left it behind for her. Lizzie sighed and hummed the song, reading the lyrics. Lizzie saw that the lyrics were definitely written for Troy, and she concluded that it was the best song she had ever heard.

_

* * *

_

Two Years Later…

'Hey Lizzie!' Sharpay greeted as Lizzie walked into the kitchen. She had just returned from UCLA for vacation, but was dreading visiting her future step-mom-to-be. Troy proposed to Sharpay six months ago, and when Lizzie found out, she wished and prayed for Gabriella to return. Neither Troy nor Lizzie had heard from Gabriella or Jenny since that time at the dance lesson when Jenny defended them, and Lizzie was heartbroken that her mother has lived to break her promise.

'Hi Sharpay,' Lizzie said with as much politeness she could muster, walking past her to get some orange juice out of the refrigerator.

'So…how's college?' Sharpay said, with a big fake smile plastered on her face.

'Dad isn't home, Sharpay, so you needn't bother being nice to me,' Lizzie sighed.

Sharpay's smile dropped. 'Listen here, Bolton. I'm trying to be nice to you. You could at least try to be nice to me.'

'Well I have heard the things you have said about my mom, and I don't like it,' Lizzie said, taking a sip from the carton of juice.

'Can you _not _drink out of the carton?!' Sharpay said.

'No. Dad always drinks out of the carton.' Lizzie argued.

'That's different. He's-'

'The one you are marrying. You _have _to be nice to him.' Lizzie interrupted.

'Ex_cuse _me?' Sharpay said, putting her hand on her hip.

'Oh come on, I'm not stupid. You are only after my dad for money. You don't want to jeopardise your main income for the rest of your life.'

'How _dare _you-' Sharpay started but stopped when she heard the front door open and Troy call out saying he is home.

Lizzie sighed and walked out the kitchen to say hi to her dad. 'Hey, sweetie!' Troy said, hugging his daughter tightly.

Lizzie smiled into the hug, wrapping her arms around her father, 'I've missed you, Dad.'

'I missed you too, Lizzie. And so has your boyfriend! He dropped this letter by this morning before I left for work.' Troy handed her an envelope with Justin's hand writing on it and Lizzie smiled as she took the letter and she made her way to her room to read it.

'So wait, the day I get back from my first semester at college, you decide to take your fiancé out on a date, without me?!' Lizzie said angrily.

'I'm sorry Liz, but I promised her a few weeks ago and I didn't know you were getting back today,' Troy replied, guiltily.

'Can't you just cancel?' Lizzie argued.

'You know she hates cancelling things…' Troy said.

'So?! So what?! I'm your _daughter _Dad!' Lizzie said.

'Look, Lizzie…' Troy said.

'No, just go. Get out Dad, I can't believe you!' Lizzie shouted.

'Lizzie-'

'You haven't been the same since Mom left. Go.'

'Gabriella leaving has nothing to do with this,' Troy said.

'It has everything to do with it, Dad,' Lizzie said, lowering her voice, sadly. Troy sighed and walked out of her room and walked down the stairs to meet Sharpay.

'So, we going then?' Sharpay smiled.

'Lizzie is a bit upset,' Troy said.

'Ah, she will get over it! I'm sure she will understand tomorrow morning.'

'You sure?' Troy asked.

'Positive!' Sharpay cooed, taking hold of Troy's hand. Troy smiled and they walked out the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain Montez girl had listened to the whole scene through a microphone, shocked at how much Troy had changed. 'I think you are ready, Lizzie,' she said to herself, and got out of the black BMW that was parked across the road from the house.

She knocked on the door and a minute later Lizzie answered it, looked red eyed. 'How may I help you?' she sniffed.

'I want to offer you a job,' Gabriella said, glad Lizzie didn't recognize her in her disguise.

'What sort of job?' Lizzie frowned.

'We want you to feature in a new song, sung by Will.i.am.' Gabriella smiled at Lizzie's shocked face.

'Me? How do you know me?' Lizzie pondered.

'Your mother.' Gabriella answered. After a long pause, Gabriella continued, 'she heard that we were looking for an artist to sing in the song, and contacted us saying that you would be perfect. So…you interested?'

Lizzie thought for a while. 'How do I know that my mom actually contacted you, and that this thing is real?'

Gabriella smiled again, 'She said that she will meet you at the studio where she worked all those years ago, tomorrow.'

'What time?' Lizzie asked immediately.

'11 am,' she answered.

'I'll be there.' Lizzie said, and shut the door on Gabriella, and screamed in excitement, knowing that she will soon be reunited with her mother. Gabriella smiled at the sound of Lizzie's celebration and made her way back to her car.

* * *

The next morning Lizzie sped out of the house before Troy could question her as to why she was going out. She arrived at the studio and walked briskly in. While she was waiting in the reception, a secretary came out and led her through to the recording studio which was in session. As she walked in she looked through the window and saw Will.i.am recording his new song, but she didn't see Gabriella singing next to him or anything.

Lizzie looked around and saw no other than Gabriella Montez sitting at the editing booth nodding her head to the music and fiddling with the various buttons and knobs. Lizzie's face broke out into a broad grin and as soon as the music finished Gabriella jumped up and hugged her daughter tightly. 'I've missed you, Honey!' Gabriella said, not letting go of her.

'I missed you too, Mom,' Lizzie said.

'Give me two secs, I just need to talk to Will and we can go talk in the café.' Gabriella walked over to the artist and said a few things to him. He laughed and winked at Lizzie and Gabriella led her out to the studio's café. 'So, tell me about the last two years!'

Lizzie took in a breath and let out all the steam and anger about Sharpay and Troy. 'I can't forgive him, Mom. I can't forgive him for going back to Sharpay.'

'He's your dad, Liz,' Gabriella said sympathetically.

'I know, but you are my mother who has given up her life to protect us.'

'What do you mean?'

'Mom, I know why you left. I saw the way you fought those guys. You must be trained somehow. And anyway, you didn't let them anywhere near us, although I wouldn't have complained if they had gotten Sharpay,' Lizzie stated.

'You shouldn't talk about her like that,' Gabriella said.

'She deserves it, Mom. She talks about you like you are trash,' Lizzie groaned.

'As far as she is concerned, I am trash. Moving on…are you interested in featuring in this song?' Gabriella asked, quickly changing the subject.

'I don't understand, you phoned them, told them I would be good and they collected me?'

Gabriella laughed, 'No, that was me trying to find a way to make you come. I wrote and produced the song, realized it needed a female voice in it, and thought that I am way past my time to sing, so I chose you.'

'Mom, you are still an amazing singer…you can still continue with your career and everybody will love you! Just wait till Dad finds out about this!'

'Lizzie, you can't tell him about this.' Gabriella said.

'Why not!' Lizzie exclaimed, 'When he finds out that you came back and offered me _the _most amazing deal _ever_…he will have to realize that you are not just being selfish.'

'Well, maybe I am being selfish…I could be seen to be using you to make a hit song to make me money.'

'Mom, this song will introduce me into the music business…that is my _dream_!' Lizzie emphasized.

'I know…but…what if you want to get Dad back?' Gabriella said.

'What do you mean?'

'Well…there will be a video…I can appear in it with you…he won't know what hit him!' Gabriella smiled, 'And as for Sharpay…'

'She will be even angrier at you…and jealous of me…I love it! This is an opportunity to _die _for,' Lizzie enthused.

'Let's get recording,' Gabriella said, standing up to go back to the recording studio.

* * *

Three weeks later Lizzie, Troy and Sharpay were watching TV together. Lizzie looked at her watch then grabbed the remote and flipped the channel onto a music channel. Before Sharpay could protest, the music started playing which showed Lizzie walking in a room full of colorful lighting.

_Where it's at (where it's at)  
I know karma's coming to pay me back (pay me back)  
I'm with the sweetest thang that's on the map (on the map)  
I broke her heart in 30 seconds flat  
In 30 seconds flat_

Gabriella appeared on the screen next to Will and he danced with her while singing.

_Now how did I (how did I)  
Just how did I become that kind of guy (kind of guy)  
To look at girl and lie right in the eye (in the eye)  
My momma told me willy that aint right  
Boy now that aint right_

Troy looked at Lizzie angrily. 'What is this?'

'Just listen to the lyrics, dad,' Lizzie replied.

_I'm s s s sorry  
I'm s s s sorry  
I didn't mean to break your heart  
(I didn't mean to break your heart)  
I'm s s s sorry  
I'm s s s sorry  
I didn't mean to break ya  
B b b b break it baby  
Look baby  
I'm a heartbreaker  
I'm a heartbreaker  
I'm a heartbre__aker  
I'm a heartbreaker  
_

Lizzie started singing to the song on the video while dancers behind her moved to the music.

_You're my heartbreaker  
You're my heartbrea__ker  
You're my heartbreaker  
A h h h h I'm a heart  
A h h h I'm a_

Will started singing again and Lizzie saw Troy's fists clench tightly so his knuckles turned white.

_Where she go (where she go)  
I got some things I gotta let her know (let her know)  
To fix the love now its impossible (its imposible)  
But baby baby if we take it slow  
If we take it slow  
We can make it work make it work  
We just cant throw the love down in the dirt in the dirt  
You pr__obly think that im a…  
cause the way I let you down it made you hurt  
I didn't mean to make you hurt_

_I'm s s s sorry  
I'm s s s sorry  
I didn't mean to break your heart  
(I didn't mean to break your heart)  
I'm s s s sorry  
I'm s s s sorry  
I didn't mean to break ya  
B b b b break it baby  
Look baby  
I'm a heartbreaker  
(Lizzie)  
(You're my heartbreaker)  
I'm a heartbreaker  
(You're my heartbreaker)  
I'm a heartbreaker  
(You're my heartbreaker)  
(You're my heart)  
(Will.i.am)  
A h h h h im a heart  
A h h h ima_

Gabriella started street dancing in front of the dancers and Troy couldn't believe how much she had changed. She never used to dance like that, and he saw the pure anger and sadness in her eyes.

_(Lizzie__ & will.i.am)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)  
Break it down  
(Lets break it down)_

_(Lizzie__)  
You're my heartbreaker  
You're my heartbreaker  
You're my heartbreaker  
You're my heartbreaker_

_(Will.i.am)  
I'm a heartbreaker  
I'm a heartbreaker  
I'm a heartbreaker  
A h h h h I'm a heart  
A h h h h I'm a_

The final shot was of Lizzie and Gabriella standing in the room together looking into the camera, and the look on their faces were the same: Sad.

'You have some nerve to do something like that behind your father's back, Elizabeth!' Sharpay hissed after a moments silence.

'You mean something with my mom? What is wrong with that? It's her song and she wanted me to be on it!' Lizzie argued.

'Then why didn't you tell me?!' Troy shouted.

'Cause I wanted to see your face when you saw how she _really _feels!'

'How _she _feels? What about how _I _feel?!' Troy raged, making Lizzie jump. 'She _left _me immediately after that incident at your school! As soon as she was in a bit of danger again, she fled the country. Do you _know _what that did to me?!'

Lizzie stayed silent, not letting herself tell Troy and Sharpay why she really left.

'Your father was in a mess when I saw him that evening,' Sharpay said.

'So what? You see that he will be easy to get so you screw him?' Lizzie blurted, not realizing what she said.

'What did you just say?!' Troy shouted.

'You heard!' Lizzie said, 'Sharpay is _using _you, Dad! Mom left everything to you, which is a _lot _of money…so Sharpay thought that she might as well get her hands on my mother's money and husband.'

An explosive silence filled the room and the doorbell went off. Lizzie opened the door and saw Gabriella smiling at her. 'Bad timing,' Lizzie whispered.

Gabriella looked at her strangely but realized what she meant as soon as Troy appeared at the door. His eyes were almost black from anger and he was breathing deeply to try and calm himself down. 'What are _you _doing here, Montez?' Troy said through gritted teeth.

'I think we should talk,' Gabriella stated and walked through the door and past Troy into the living room, to see Sharpay glaring at her.

'There is nothing for us to talk about, Gabriella! You made my daughter go behind my back to do some stupid song!' Troy shouted from behind her.

Gabriella spun round to look at Troy, '_Stupid?!_'

'Yes, stupid. A song made from your own lies to make you seem like the innocent one, when really, it's _me _who the public feels sorry for.'

'You think this is all about _public appeal_?' Gabriella exclaimed. 'I left to keep you safe then you go back to Sharpay…after all the things that she had done to me in the past?'

'You didn't leave to keep him safe, Gabriella, you left to keep _you _safe,' Sharpay interjected.

'Stay out of this Evans!' Gabriella shouted and Troy and Sharpay froze as they recognized the tone from when Jenny said the same thing.

'If…if you left to keep us safe…why did we get attacked two years ago?' Troy stuttered.

'That is nothing to the ten times I have got attacked, Troy. I've been shot at three times, gone into hiding five times, and cried myself to sleep hundreds of times!' Gabriella shouted her voice breaking.

Lizzie walked over to her mom and hugged her, while Troy rolled his eyes, 'Oh please, save us the tears. You cry too much Gabriella.'

'Even when we were in high school you cried too much. You were such a wimp!' Sharpay added, enjoying the opportunity to offend Gabriella without getting shouted at by Troy for it.

'How dare you say that, Sharpay!' A voice said from outside the living room. The four people turned around to see Chad and Taylor walk in.

'Oh…if it isn't the Danforths. How nice of you to visit after, what, two years?' Troy snarled.

'We came to congratulate Lizzie on her song!' Chad said, walking over to Lizzie and putting his arm around her shoulders.

'We just never expected to see Gabi here!' Taylor said and hugged her best friend after so long.

'Nice to see you care so much about your best friend, Chad!' Sharpay smirked.

'He hasn't been my friend ever since he started being with you again,' Chad answered plainly, earning a glare from Troy.

'Leave it Chad,' Gabriella said, walking over to hug him.

'No, I won't! It's bad enough that he thinks you left to protect yourself, but to go back to _Sharpay_…' Chad continued.

Troy didn't say anything but started to lunge and Chad. Before he could punch him he felt something push him back so he slammed back against a wall. He looked down and saw Gabriella have a strong grip against him. 'Don't even try to hurt my friends, Bolton. You have already hurt my daughter and I've never forgiven myself for it,' Gabriella said quietly so only Troy could hear. He shoved her backwards, harder than he intended. She stumbled back and was knocked over by the coffee table. She fell on top of the table then rolled backwards off it, making a loud noise.

Sharpay laughed quietly and Lizzie launched herself at her swearing and hitting her. Taylor held her back while Chad moved to help Gabriella up. She made him stay away from her and she slowly stood up and winced at the pain in her leg. She looked down at the left leg and saw a large piece of glass stuck into her calf. Lizzie looked at her mom and saw the glass and gasped loudly. Troy's eyes widened at what he had done, not understanding why he pushed her so hard in the first place.

Gabriella slowly bent down and pulled out the glass, quietly moaning at the awful pain shooting up and down her leg. She then took off her cardigan and wrapped it tightly around her leg, securing it with a knot. 'I-I'll get an ambulance,' Troy said, stunned at what he did.

'No, you have done enough for the night. I'll just go,' Gabriella stated and started limping to the door.

'No, mom, you are not just leaving. I'll drive you to the hospital,' Lizzie protested and walked over to Gabriella and supported her.

'We'll follow,' Taylor said and Chad picked Gabriella up bridal style so she didn't have to put pressure on her leg.

'Br-Gabriella, I'm sorry,' Troy said, almost letting himself call her by her nickname.

'So am I,' Gabriella whispered, as Chad walked out of the house.

**

* * *

**

AN: Woah that was a long chapter! For me anyways. Please review, it makes my day…you have all been great so far.


	12. Chapter 11: Consequences

**Chapter 11 – Consequences**

'Chad?' Troy whispered into the phone when he heard his ex best friend answer his cell.

'What do you want, Bolton?' Chad spat back at him.

'What hospital is she at?' Troy sighed.

'Why should I tell you?' Chad croaked, surprised that Troy asked him.

'Because I want to see her before she disappears again,' he answered, 'Please,' Troy whispered even quieter than before.

Troy heard a sigh on the other side then, 'She's at City Hospital.' The line went dead and Troy smiled as he snuck out the house before Sharpay noticed that he wasn't in their bed.

* * *

Chad Danforth wasn't a man to tell people information when they didn't deserve it. He always defended his friends. That was why he stopped being friends with Troy, because he destroyed both Gabriella and his daughter. But when he heard the desperation in Troy's voice, his heart cracked. Chad never agreed with Gabriella leaving the way she did, but he will never understand why Troy reacted the way he did. Deep down, he felt sorry for Troy Bolton. Chad sighed once again as he walked back into Gabriella's hospital room and he mentally kicked himself for telling Troy where she was when he saw the bandage wrapped around her leg and the visible pain in Gabriella's eyes. 'How are you feeling?' Chad asked.

'I'm fine. I just…need to get out of here,' Gabriella answered plainly.

'Where to?' Taylor queried.

Gabriella shrugged, 'Anywhere but here.'

'Please don't go,' Lizzie's voice broke which made Gabriella's eyes fill with tears again. 'I don't want to live with him anymore…I want to live with you.'

'Sweetie you are in college. You'll only be with him a couple months a year,' Gabriella said, taking hold of Lizzie's hand.

'That's not good enough,' Lizzie answered.

Before Gabriella could respond, a doctor came in. 'I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ms Montez needs her rest.'

The three visitors nodded and stood up to go. 'I'll speak to you tomorrow, Liz,' Gabriella whispered. Lizzie kissed her mom on the cheek and left the room to be followed by Chad and Taylor.

Gabriella sighed and closed her eyes, immediately falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Troy saw Chad, Taylor and Lizzie walk out of the room and make their way out of the hospital. He hid behind a pillar so they wouldn't see him. Just before Troy thought he was clear, he saw Chad turn around and look at him. Troy expected Chad to stop the two women and tell them that he was there, but he just nodded at him in recognition instead. Troy gave him a half smile and Chad turned around and caught up with Taylor and Lizzie.

Troy made sure that the coast was clear of doctors and he snuck into the room to find Gabriella sleeping. He saw her leg and he clenched his fists in anger with himself. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and looked at her sleeping for a while. 'What have I done?' Troy whispered to himself. He slowly put his hand down and stroked the hair away from Gabriella's face and he smiled to himself. For the first time in years, he felt happy.

Troy leant down and kissed his ex wife's forehead, but found himself move down so he kissed her on the lips as well. He pulled back abruptly when he realized what he had done and heard the small giggle which he loved. He saw Gabriella smiling up at him softly. 'Hey,' Gabriella whispered.

'Hey,' Troy whispered back and leant down so he could capture her lips again.

Gabriella responded and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Troy pulled back slightly so their lips were still touching. 'I love you,' he breathed.

'I never stopped, Troy,' Gabriella smiled and moved over so Troy could lie down next to her.

Troy stretched out beside her and moved his hand up and down the side of her body, staring intently into her eyes, 'I'm so, so sorry, Brie.'

'I know. You're forgiven.' Gabriella kissed him again, pulling everything she could into that one kiss. Troy wrapped himself around her and didn't let himself let go of her, not wanting to lose the love of his life again.

* * *

The next day Gabriella woke up to an empty room. She sat up and whispered, 'Troy?' but got no response. She saw a piece of paper on the table beside the bed and picked it up and read:

_Brie,_

_I had to go home before Sharpay woke up. _

_I'm sorry._

_Troy_

Gabriella scrunched the paper up and launched it across the room in anger. He was going back to Sharpay. If he had chosen her, she would have stayed, but after that, there was no way she was staying. She got out of bed and put on the clothes she was wearing yesterday and slowly walked out the room. She saw the doctors dotted around the waiting room and she snuck out of the hospital without getting caught. She got in a taxi outside the hospital and told the driver the name road where the CIA building was. She was going to disappear, just like Troy expected when he left in the morning.

* * *

'Mom?' Lizzie called as she walked into the hospital room. She got no response and saw the ball of paper on the floor. She picked it up and read the note. She sighed as she realized that her father had come to the hospital and stayed most of the night with her. She walked out of the room to alert the doctors that her mother had done a runner. Again.

* * *

'Shar, I've been thinking…' Troy said while they were sitting at the kitchen counter eating breakfast.

'Yes?' Sharpay smiled, oblivious that Troy had visited Gabriella during the night.

'I think we shouldn't get married until after Lizzie is 21,' Troy declared.

'What? _Why_?' Sharpay said, slightly angry, but covering it.

'Because Lizzie doesn't like you…that has been confirmed after last night. So we should just…leave it…for a couple of years.'

'But-'

'And if you love me…you'll wait.' Troy continued.

Sharpay stayed silent, knowing that if she said anything wrong, the wedding would never happen.

* * *

'Sir, do you have _any _leads at all on Tom Matthias?' Gabriella said.

'No, he has practically vanished. But we know he will return soon.'

'I can't wait much longer…I'm missing my daughter's life!' Gabriella complained.

'You chose to join the service, Montez,' he reminded her.

'Fine, well what do I do while we wait for any news on him?' she huffed.

'Well…I suggested to take a break…but that didn't turn out too well,' he motioned at Gabriella's leg and she blushed. 'Look, if you want to stay close to your daughter, you can become her music manager…in disguise.' Gabriella's head shot up, loving the idea. 'I take it that is a yes.'

* * *

Three days later Lisa Kendrew (aka Gabriella) walked up to the Bolton's house and knocked on the door. Sharpay opened the door and scowled at the 'stranger'. 'Hi!' Lisa beamed, 'I was wondering if I could talk to Elizabeth Bolton?'

'Why? What do you want?' Sharpay narrowed her eyes.

'I'm Lisa Kendrew. I come from Universal Records and I'm offering Miss Bolton a record contract, seeing the success with her song with Will.i.am.' She replied.

Sharpay called for Lizzie and left the door, leaving Lisa standing outside. Lizzie appeared at the door and Lisa repeated the story. 'You want to sign me?' Lizzie questioned.

'Absolutely. We will do exactly the same thing as we did with your mother. We will keep you in UCLA, and work on albums etc during your breaks.'

'Will you need to talk to my dad?' Lizzie asked, interested by the offer.

'Well, yes. Is he home?' Lisa asked, tensing up slightly.

'Yeah, err, come in. I'll get him.' Lizzie said and led Lisa into the living room. While Lizzie retrieved Troy, Lisa noted that the coffee table had been replaced, this time with a wooden table with no glass on it. Lisa turned around as she heard footsteps behind her and stood up.

'Hi, Troy Bolton, nice to meet you,' Troy smiled and held out his hand for her to shake.

Lisa gave a genuine smile and shook his hand, 'Lisa Kendrew.' Troy nodded and Lisa noticed that he has changed back to his normal self again. Just one night with Gabriella did him wonders.

'So…what's this about a record contract?' Troy asked.

'I told you the whole story dad…' Lizzie complained.

Lisa smiled, 'We are going to give Elizabeth the same deal as your ex wife. It was quite successful.'

Troy's smile dropped when Lisa mentioned Gabriella. He missed her. He was stupid to go back to Sharpay…but he thought he had to. Now he only stayed with her because she kept him company. He didn't want to live alone, especially if Lizzie was going to jet all over the world with her new record deal. 'It was…' Troy sighed, 'What do I have to sign?'

'You're going to let me do this?' Lizzie asked.

'Of course. This is what you want, isn't it?' Troy checked.

'Yes! Oh my God, thank you Dad!' Lizzie jumped up and hugged her father, forgiving him for everything he had done.

Lisa looked down, feeling a pain in her chest, wishing she could become Gabriella again, but knowing she can't. She closed her eyes and quietly wished that she would get the call about news on Tom Matthias.

Unfortunately, she got the call over two years later, just before Lizzie's 21st birthday.

**

* * *

**

AN: I know that wasn't a very good chapter…but I wanted to give you a Troyella moment, and this was a filler for the drama that will be Lizzie's birthday! Please review!


	13. Chapter 12: I Hate It When You Cry

**Chapter 12 – I Hate It When You Cry**

'Matthias is planning to go to Lizzie's birthday party. We don't know how he is going to get in, and we have no idea of his whereabouts…but that information is confirmed to be true.'

'You tell me this,' Gabriella hissed, 'when the man I am trying to win back has finished planning and organizing his wedding to the girl I hate the most…in _one month_!?'

'Hey, I suggest you don't shout at it for me!' the director said. 'Just…look out for your daughter.' The director hung up leaving a very annoyed Gabriella Montez standing in the Universal Recording Studio while Lizzie is recording the song she is going to perform at her party in two weeks' time.

* * *

'What do you want dad?' Lizzie sighed. Troy had been watching her sitting in the garden reading a magazine.

Troy laughed. 'I was just asking for a little…favor.' Troy said, sitting down in the chair next to her.

'You want Sharpay to sing at my party.' Lizzie said.

'How do you know that?' Troy asked.

'I heard Sharpay begging you in the house just a few minutes ago,' Lizzie explained, flipping a page over.

'Err…yeah,' Troy admitted.

'What song?' Lizzie asked, still not looking up from the magazine.

'One of Mom's songs.'

Lizzie shut the magazine and put it on the floor. 'No,' she said plainly, looking up at her father.

'Why not? That's all she wants. Just one song,' Troy begged.

'What if mom turns up? She isn't gonna like Sharpay singing a song that she put a lot of effort into writing.'

'She didn't put _that _much effort into this song…' Troy said.

'What song then?' Lizzie asked.

'Let's Dance.'

'Mom loved that song; she performed that song at _Dancing with the Stars_.' Lizzie argued.

'Please, Lizzie. Just one small thing. That's all I want you to do…just let her,' Troy rambled.

Lizzie looked at her dad. He seemed completely stressed out. 'Dad, what's wrong?'

'The wedding is just…hard work…Shar expects the very best, and I…want to give the best…to her,' Troy explained.

'You don't sound too convincing,' Lizzie said.

'I'm fine. I love her,' Troy declared.

'But you love mom,' Lizzie added.

'I'll always love your mom, Lizzie.'

'Then why are you with Sharpay when mom can come home at any time?' Lizzie asked.

'I have to move on…like she asked me to,' Troy confessed.

'But then you lead her on by spending the night with her when she was in hospital.'

'How do you know about that?!' Troy demanded, taken aback.

'I saw the note you left her. I walked into an empty room that day…just like she woke up to one,' Lizzie said calmly.

'Lizzie,' Troy said standing up and kneeling down in front of her. 'That was the biggest regret of my life,' he whispered.

Lizzie looked down. 'So…that song…as long as that is all Sharpay sings…I guess that would be okay.'

Troy gave her a small smile and kissed his daughter's forehead. 'Thank you darling.'

Troy stood up and saw Lisa standing at the doorway, smiling. 'Sorry to interrupt, but I just need to see Lizzie quickly, I have an idea for her party performance.'

'No problem, Lise, but I need to talk to you later as well,' Troy said.

'If it is about Ms Evans' performance, I'll go into the archive and get the track for Let's Dance.'

'Thanks, Lisa, that's great!' Troy kissed Lisa on the cheek and walked indoors. Lisa closed her eyes and breathed deeply before walking towards Lizzie to discuss the party.

* * *

The day of the party quickly arrived and Lizzie was nervously getting ready at her home. Lisa walked into her room while the makeup artist was quietly putting on Lizzie's make up. 'How are you feeling?' Lisa asked.

'You know what I wished on my birthday a couple of days ago?' Lizzie said. After a moment's silence, she continued, 'I wished my mom will turn up, if not for my birthday, at least my party.'

'Well, I hope she does,' Lisa said awkwardly.

'Thanks for being here for me for the past couple of years…You've been fantastic.' Lizzie stood up as the artist had finished and she hugged Lisa.

Lisa immediately put her arms around Lizzie and hugged back, 'Your mom will always love you _so much_, Lizzie,' Lisa said. She pulled back and looked at her, 'You know, Rich, her old manager?' Lizzie nodded, 'Well, I saw him a couple of weeks ago and he was telling me about how much you remind him of her. He said that your mom always spoke so highly of you. You were her little angel, and I'm sure she misses you terribly.'

'Almost as much as I miss her,' Lizzie whispered.

Lisa nodded and put her arm around the girl's shoulder. 'Come on, you have a party to host!'

* * *

The ballroom where the party was being held was fantastic. It was decorated with streamers and the lighting was fantastic. Troy had hired a top DJ for the event and when Lizzie arrived everyone was already enjoying the fabulous music being played. Troy saw his daughter enter and he rushed over to her to give her a huge hug. 'Hope this is what you want!' Troy shouted above the music and Lizzie nodded excitedly.

'This is amazing Dad, thank you!' She reached up and kissed his cheek, then went off to find Justin and all her friends.

Lisa walked in, looking on guard as she searched who was in the hall. She had spoken to security outside to make sure that _no one _who doesn't have an invite gets in. She had also supplied some agents with invites so they can keep on look out for Tom while Lisa is busy with Lizzie or anything back stage. All of the CIA agents were linked to each other with ear pieces and everyone will be alerted if there was a sighting of Matthias. She saw an agent and nodded at him in recognition and he flicked out his hand in response. She walked through the crowd and saw Lizzie secretly watched over by 2 CIA agents and Troy was being protected by 3. Everything seemed in order, so Lisa relaxed slightly, taking in the great atmosphere of the party, trying to forget about the hint of sadness in both Troy's and Lizzie's eyes. Soon it will all change.

* * *

After a while of partying with her friends, Lizzie made her way up to the stage. Lisa saw her walk up to the mic, and checked her watch. She wasn't supposed to perform for another 20 minutes…

'Hi. I'm supposed to be performing a new song…but I want to perform an older one…this song that I'm about to sing was written by someone who isn't here today. She wrote this four years ago…but it hasn't been heard by anyone.' Lizzie walked over to the piano and started to play the tune that has been imprinted into Lisa's heart since she wrote it. Lizzie took in a deep breath and sung in her sweet voice, trying to sound as much like her mom as possible.

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?  
_

Troy listened intently, while Sharpay silently fumed. Lisa quickly rushed through the crowd and through to backstage, grabbing a change of clothes and throwing them on.

_  
Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
_

While Lizzie played the piano part, Lisa threw off her wig and contact lenses and grabbed a microphone, walking out onto the stage as Gabriella, making everyone including Lizzie gasp, who tried to keep playing the piano. Gabriella smiled and started singing.

_  
I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear_

Gabriella turned towards the crowd and looked into Troy's eyes, which were filled with regret.

_  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy  
_

Lizzie joined in so they sung together beautifully.

_  
And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
_

Gabriella walked off the stage towards Troy while singing.

_  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_During the instrumental, Gabriella hugged Troy tightly, small tears slipping down her cheek. She looked up at him and he kissed her lightly on the lips realizing that moving on to Sharpay was the biggest mistake of his life. Gabriella sighed and continued singing.

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away

Gabriella stopped signing when she heard '_Matthias is in the building_' in her ear piece. She shook her head at Troy and ran back towards the stage while Lizzie sung the chorus. She ran into the wing of the stage and rapidly changed into her other clothes, putting on fresh contacts from her bag.

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Lizzie stood up and rushed into the wing, only to find Lisa looking at her sympathetically. 'She left,' she whispered, 'she said that she wished she could stay…but she couldn't.'

Lizzie smiled, 'She turned up for my party…that's all that matters to me.'

* * *

'So what do we do?' Lisa asked one of the agents.

'I think we should do what you suggested…I mean you have planned it and everything; he wouldn't know what is coming.'

'OK…well she is supposed to go on in 10 minutes, so I'll go get everything ready. Can you increase the protection on Troy and Lizzie please,' Lisa said. The agent nodded and sent a message through the communication system. Lisa smiled and walked away to set up.

* * *

Sharpay Evans was angry. Even that was an understatement. She couldn't understand why Troy would even dare to do something like that in front of the world's press and MANY celebrities. She was, however, looking forward to completely destroying one of Gabriella's favorite songs. She clapped her hands so the dancers knew they were going onstage and she strutted on. Everyone in the crowd was surprised that she was still going to perform, but applauded anyway. 'This is for that bitch, Gabriella Montez, who ruins everything that I am involved in,' she smiled sarcastically and signalled to the person off stage to start the music. The drum roll started but all of the lighting was different.

_Dance!_

Sharpay tapped her microphone as it wasn't working. She noticed that the mic wasn't working and she glared at the technician as he smiled knowingly. She continued to lip sync as an unidentified voice continued singing.

_It's so hot  
I can't stop  
The music fills the room  
Vibrations  
Sensations  
That beat goes boom boom boom  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance  
_  
The doors at the back of the hall flew open and Lisa walked in wearing aviator sunglasses and sung to the song. She had dancers behind her mimicking her actions.

_Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)  
Let's dance__  
_  
Lisa carried on walking towards the stage, while behind Sharpay a slide show of pictures were being shown of various girls with their names underneath.

_Just like that  
Don't hold back  
Get crazy on the floor  
We'll have fun  
All day long  
And then we'll still want more  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance  
_  
Lisa reached the stage and stood in front of Sharpay who was gawping at her and started dancing to the music while continuing to sing.

__

Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)(yeah)  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)

  
Lisa took off her glasses to show that she wasn't wearing her contacts and Sharpay stared in disbelief. The slide show behind showed Lisa's picture and name, but on top of the photo read 'All these girls have one thing in common…'  
_  
Look in my eyes  
You'll realize  
We can't deny  
I'm into you and you're so into me  
And you know you can't fight what is meant to be_

The slide changed to a picture of Gabriella and it read underneath 'They are all the same person'. A dancer took off Lisa's wig and Gabriella smiled at he crowd menacingly. She saw Matthias slowly approach Troy so she jumped off the stage and walked seductively towards him.

_Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)_

Troy thought she was walking to him so we started to walk towards her, but she walked straight passed him and grabbed Tom and started dancing with him while sliding her hands all over his body.

_Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)_

She pulled out a gun that was hidden in his jeans' waistband and aimed it at him while taking a step back and singing '_Let's Dance…_' He froze in shock along with Troy and the whole room fell silent. Gabriella smiled at him, letting him know that she was going to shoot, and when the echo of a gunshot filled the room, everyone gasped.

Because it was Gabriella who fell on the floor.

Troy shouted out as he felt his whole world crash down and Lizzie let out a blood curdling scream. A CIA agent ran forward and shot the guy who shot her while over agents grabbed Matthias. Troy ran over to Gabriella who was lying on her back trying to steady her breathing, clutching her stomach were blood was seeping through her clothes. He crouched down and stroked his hand over her cheek hushing her and soothing her, not caring about the tears cascading down his face.

'Troy…' Gabriella whispered, 'I want you to know that I am sorry for everything that has happened in the past 20 years or so…'

'There is nothing to be sorry about, Brie,' Troy croaked.

'Yes there is,' Gabriella argued. 'But you must always remember, for the rest of your life, that I loved, love and always will love you. And I hope that we will meet again one day…'

'Don't speak like that,' Troy sobbed, 'You'll be fine, you'll heal, and we will spend the rest of our lives together.'

Gabriella laughed softly and looked into his watery blue eyes. 'You know I hate it when you cry,' she said. She smiled up at him and whispered, 'I love you,' as she closed her eyes.

An agent pushed Troy away and picked Gabriella up and sprinted towards the exit. Troy ran after him with Lizzie close behind and they saw the agent put her into a car and rushing over to the other side and speeding off to the nearest hospital.

* * *

'What the hell was that, Bolton?!' Troy heard someone shriek behind him.

Troy turned around to see Sharpay pouting at him, with her hand on her hip. Troy narrowed his eyes at her, 'It's called being worried for my ex wife!'

'What about your future wife?' Sharpay spat.

'Not after what you said about her during your performance,' Troy said.

'Fine. But let me just say, Troy. What makes you think your relationship is going to work this time? It hasn't worked the last times you went out with her,' Sharpay said.

'Shut up, Sharpay!' Lizzie shouted, 'Dad, we should get to the hospital.' Troy didn't move, surprised at what Sharpay said.

'Yeah Bolton, how many times has it ended up one of you two being in hospital? How many times have you been put in life threatening situations…especially when you two are together?' Sharpay said.

'Come _on _Dad!' Lizzie urged, pushing Troy away from the blond and towards a taxi.

Troy stopped walking and turned around to look at Sharpay who was watching them leave. 'I want all your belongings out of _my _house by 7pm tomorrow. Or they will be burnt.'

'But Troy-'

'We are over Sharpay, now get the hell out of my life!' Troy yelled, and marched off.

**AN: Yay Troypay are OVERRR. Sorry I had to put you through that :-S Review!**


	14. Chapter 13: Home

**Chapter 13 – Home**

'Can someone get a doctor please!' John, the agent carrying Gabriella into the hospital called out. The nurse took one look at the blood covering both Gabriella and John and ran to get a doctor immediately.

Gabriella groaned in pain as she stirred and John placed her on a bed that was rolled up to them. The doctor started pushing the bed away from the agent who walked away, looking back to make sure that Gabriella was being taken care of.

* * *

Three hours later, Troy and Lizzie were waiting in the hospital waiting room for Gabriella to come out of surgery. Troy was looking at his clasped hands that rested in between his legs. He sighed, and tried to think of a subject to talk about to take his mind of why they were at this hospital, 'Err, nice performance tonight Lizzie.'

Lizzie cringed, 'It was Mom's song…and she sung with me.'

Troy closed his eyes in embarrassment. _This is going to be harder than I thought _he thought to himself. He sat back and started thinking about the whole life situation between him and Gabriella. Maybe Sharpay was right…it always ended up in pain. _Maybe it would be safe if I just disappear_ he thought. _But what about Lizzie?_

'Gabriella Montez?' a nurse called out and Troy and Lizzie held their hands up and the nurse walked over to them. 'She is out of surgery. It was successful, and she is recovering. The surgeon removed the bullet and checked all the vital organs for any permanent damage. She is a lucky woman; the bullet just missed a main artery, she could have bled to death.'

'When can we see her?' Lizzie asked.

'Well, she is sleeping, but I'm sure you two can visit her,' the nurse answered.

The father and daughter nodded and stood up to go into her room. When they entered the room they both gasped at the sight of Gabriella. She was bruised and cut all over her face. _Make up works wonders _Lizzie thought, as she walked over to the side of the bed to get a close look at her mother.

Troy stood back to let Lizzie whisper a few words to her mother. He lost count as to how many times she said 'Thank you' and 'I'm sorry'. Lizzie straightened herself up and looked at her dad with sad eyes.

Troy gave her a weak smile and said, 'Can I have a minute or two alone with her?' Lizzie nodded and hugged him, and left the room. Troy took in a deep breath and moved to the bed. He ran his hand through her tangled hair and he bit his lip, trying to imagine the pain she has been through for the past 20 or so years. 'I don't deserve you,' he whispered. 'Neither does Lizzie. She has been to forgiving after what I have done. I'm gonna regret doing this, so I think I should tell you everything…'

* * *

When Troy walked out of the room he saw Lizzie waiting patiently for him. 'When are you leaving?' Lizzie asked calmly.

'Excuse me?' Troy said, stunned.

'When I heard you starting to cry, Dad…I thought I should listen in to make sure you were OK…so when are you leaving?' Lizzie persisted.

'I-I don't know,' Troy admitted.

'Well…Mom should wake up soon. So it is just a matter of whether you go before or after she wakes up,' Lizzie suggested.

'Why are you just accepting this?' Troy asked.

'Because I think you have gone through a lot…and I dunno, maybe getting away from it all may do you some good.' Lizzie explained.

Troy nodded and smiled weakly at his daughter. 'I think I should get going.'

* * *

When she slowly opened her eyes she was met with bright lights shining down on her. She squinted against them, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

'Good morning Ms Montez,' a male voice greeted, making Gabriella's eyes shoot wide open as she suddenly realized everything that had happened.

'How is everyone, no one else got hurt, did they?' Gabriella demanded, worried about everyone's safety more than her own.

'As far as I am aware, it was only you who got injured, but all you should concentrate on now is getting better. You're a very lucky person, Ms Montez,' the Doctor smiled at her before leaving.

'You have no idea,' Gabriella mumbled as she looked under the bed covers to see her stomach was bandaged up so she couldn't see the wound. She sighed. She wanted to see Troy again, to make sense of what happened, and most importantly, if they are going to resume to where they left off.

'Mom?' Lizzie said quietly as she entered the room.

Gabriella turned around and beamed up at her, 'Liz! How are you sweetie…I'm sorry your party ended…with a bang.'

Lizzie laughed slightly at her mother's joke and looked at her sadly.

'What's up, Lizzie? Have you seen your father?' Gabriella asked, concerned for her daughter.

'I'm alright…but Dad…' Lizzie trailed off. She wasn't meant to tell Gabriella until the evening.

'What about him?' Gabriella asked, getting worried. 'Tell me Elizabeth,' Gabriella demanded, after a hesitant pause.

'He left.' Lizzie blurted out.

'Left? Where to?'

'I don't know. He said somewhere far away,' Lizzie answered, her voice breaking.

'Hey don't cry!' Gabriella soothed, moving over so Lizzie could sit on the bed. Gabriella hugged her while Lizzie cried.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him go,' Lizzie sobbed.

'No! It was his decision…I just have to find a way out of here,' Gabriella said, looking around for a way out.'

'Mom, you can't leave,' Lizzie ordered.

'Yes I can. I've done it many times before…I'll do it again.' Gabriella got out of bed…her knees feeling weak from not moving for a long time. She slowly paced the room, getting used to walking after getting shot and losing a lot of blood. Then reached under the bed to put on her clothes. 'Ah,' Gabriella said, when she noticed that the dress was stained with her own blood. 'Ummm, I'm going to need a favour…' Gabriella said.

'I'll be back in 30 minutes with a change of clothes…' Lizzie said, getting up and walking to the door. 'Don't leave yet.'

While Lizzie was gone, Gabriella thought about where Troy could have possibly gone. She knew that the only way she would find him would be if she did a search on past transactions on his credit card…but that would mean she would have to make a visit to the CIA.

'Here,' Lizzie said as she walked through the door. She chucked some jeans and a top over to Gabriella and Gabriella quickly put them on.

'Thanks, darling…do you have shoes?' Gabriella asked and Lizzie passed some casual wear heels to her. 'Wow, I love these!' Gabriella said as she put them on.

'They are Sharpay's.' Lizzie said bluntly.

'Good plan!' Gabriella laughed and stood up and kissed her daughter on the cheek. 'Give me your phone,' Gabriella said softly and Lizzie passed it to her.

Gabriella punched in a number. 'This is my cell number which you will always be able to reach me on. I can't contact you…it is bad for me to have contacts on my phone…but write down your number onto this piece of paper so I can call you if I have to.' Lizzie quickly scribbled down her number.

'Quick Mom…I think they are gonna want to run some tests on you.' Lizzie said quickly and Gabriella smiled at her.

'Just one more thing.' Gabriella reached under the table and grabbed a wig, which was Lisa's. 'I have no idea how it followed me here…but I'm glad it did!' Gabriella smiled. She put on the wig and adjusted it so it looked completely real. 'Let's go!'

The mother and daughter walked out of the room. Gabriella walked confidently yet briskly so the doctors won't notice her. Lizzie followed behind, scared that they will get caught.

Once they had reached Lizzie's car outside, Gabriella sighed, 'Drive me to your house…and I will have to take one of the cars.'

* * *

A few hours later Gabriella had said goodbye, once again, to Lizzie and was sitting at her desk at the CIA, looking up Troy's records. She scrolled down the computer screen and saw that he had bought a plane ticket. Gabriella frowned at the screen when she saw the desination. 'Why is he there?'

'Montez! Why are you here? You were shot last night! Get back to hospital!' The chief ordered when he saw the Latina working at her desk.

'Err…yeah…sorry. Gotta run!' Gabriella smiled and stood up. She grabbed her passport from her drawer and pushed past her boss.

'Where do you think you are going?' the chief shouted after her.

'To catch a plane.' Before the chief could say a word more, Gabriella was gone.

* * *

Troy walked out of London Heathrow Airport, feeling tired, stressed, jetlagged and broken hearted. He still didn't fully understand why he left his home, especially as he hated Gabriella for doing it herself all those years ago. He sighed as he got into a taxi and drove off.

'Dammit!' Gabriella cursed as she just missed him as he got into the taxi. She jumped into one of the taxis and said, 'Follow that taxi.'

'Errr, sir?' Troy asked. 'We have a taxi following us.'

'Oh don't worry about that,' the driver said, 'The Ritz is a popular hotel. I'm not surprised that there is another car following. Looking at the lady who got in, she seemed like the sort of client who would stay there.'

'Oh,' Troy said. 'Where is the best place to live in London?'

'Well, it depends on your budget!' The driver laughed.

'There is none.' Troy answered.

There was a stunned silence as the driver let that sink in. 'Knightsbridge is a very nice place to live. It is near Harrods, and has beautiful views of Hyde Park. Kensington is nice…Canary Wharf do great penthouses and restored factories…but it is away from the square mile.'

'The square mile?' Troy queried.

'The very centre of London. The official city. It is where most things are situated. But anyway, back to your previous question, sir, I would go for Knightsbridge.'

'Thanks,' Troy said. Although he had left for the wrong reasons, he was excited to be in such a beautiful city. He had never found time to go to London. Gabriella had been here on tours before and said she loved it, so it was the first place Troy thought of.

Soon both taxis pulled up at the Ritz Hotel in central London, and Troy got out. He grabbed his bag from the back and tried to see the woman in the taxi, put her face was hidden. He shrugged to himself and gave the driver a tip and walked up to the reception to get his room.

Gabriella got out of the taxi and paid her driver and grabbed her handbag. She walked in and saw Troy checking in. She turned around so he won't recognize her and then went to reception to book a room. After the room had been sorted, Gabriella sighed. 'Can you arrange a car to pick me up in about 15 minutes or so?'

'Of course,' the receptionist answered, 'Where to?'

'Bond Street. I need some clothes!' Gabriella laughed.

* * *

That evening Troy walked down to the lobby to go out for the night. He walked outside and looked around. He sighed and chose to go right and find a 'pub' as they call it in England. He entered the bar and ordered a beer. He sat down and looked around him. There were groups of mostly men sitting with a drink and talking. Some were with a woman and having a fun time. Some were arguing with their friends, some were laughing with them. A group of relatively young men walked up to him smirking at him. 'What is a posh arse like yourself doing here?' one of the men asked.

'Errr…having a drink?' Troy more questioned.

The men laughed at his accent. 'If it isn't a Yankee. Well well well. This could be fun. Come with us.'

'No thank you,' Troy answered and turned to end the conversation.

The man grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him back around again. 'I said, come with us.'

Troy gulped and stood up, being led out of the door by the group. They hauled him around the corner, but before he felt a fist come in contact with his face, someone grabbed the man by his collar and threw him to the ground. 'Leave him alone!' the female said, which a very distinctive British accent. Troy looked at her and saw a very tanned woman wearing dark rinse jeans, a top and very familiar high heeled shoes. She had blond hair and a warm smile graced her lips. She held out her hand for Troy to take then led him away from the gang of youths. 'Rule number one,' the woman said, 'never go to a pub in London on your own, unless you want that to happen again.'

'Thanks for helping me…' Troy said, 'I think I should head back.'

'Why spend you time away from your home in a hotel room?' the woman questioned, 'Come with me…I know a pub where Coldplay are playing. Do you know them?'

'Yeah. They are great,' Troy said.

'Well then, come with me!' the woman said. 'I'm Charlotte James, by the way, but everyone calls me CJ.'

'Nice to meet you, I'm-'

'Troy Bolton. You don't need to introduce yourself to me.' CJ interrupted.

'But I'm not famous in England.' Troy mentioned.

'Yeah I know, but I went to the US many years ago and watched you play basketball. Who would've known that you would show up in London!' CJ smiled.

Troy laughed, 'Well where is this gig?'

* * *

An hour later CJ and Troy stumbled back into The Ritz laughing and singing _Viva La Vida._

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
_

Troy laughed and sighed as CJ continued to giggle. They had a lot to drink while at the gig. 'Where do you live?' Troy asked.

'I live HERE!' CJ exclaimed.

'But…you are from England…' Troy said.

'Nonsense! I come from…America!' CJ said and laughed and scooted to the elevator.

Troy rushed after her and saw her press a button to take her up to the top floor.

'America?' Troy repeated.

'Yes! America! The U! S! A!' CJ continued, flying her hands up. She stumbled and Troy got hold of her waist from behind to stop her falling forward.

CJ cried out in pain as he pushed against her stomach and brought her own hand to the stomach and softly stroked it. The doors opened and she walked to room 1050. She opened it and went inside and threw off her top and saw that there was no blood seeping through the bandage that was still attached to her stomach. She quietly cursed herself and threw off her blond wig. She heard a voice gasp behind her as her long dark curls cascaded down her bare back.

Gabriella spun around to see Troy staring at her in shock. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

'You are supposed to be in hospital,' Troy croaked out.

'You are supposed to be at home,' Gabriella said back.

Troy nodded and paced over to Gabriella and smashed his lips onto hers. 'I am home,' he whispered huskily. 'You are my home.'

Gabriella didn't answer. She just slid her hands up from Troy's neck into his hair and brought his face down to hers so she could kiss him again. Troy deepened the kiss and started moving Gabriella back towards the bed. They fell back onto the bed, not breaking the kiss, and continued getting themselves reacquainted with each other.

They were both back home again.


	15. Chapter 14: The Task

**AN: Hey Guys sorry I have taken so long to update, I had over a month of exams and I left to go on a long holiday almost immediately after I finished them. I'm about to go away again, but I think I will be able to finish this story before **

**Chapter 14 – The Task**

The next morning Troy woke up to find a petite woman in his arms. He groaned, regretting getting so drunk the night before. He looked down at the girl but only saw a mass of dark hair. He frowned; the woman's hair was just like Gabriella's. He told himself he was being silly, seeing as the last time he saw Gabriella, she was in a light coma in a hospital in LA. _Oh God, why did I leave her like that?_ Troy thought.

He was about to sneak out of the bed when he felt the woman start to stir from her sleep. He bit his lip, nervous about what was going to happen. The woman looked up and then brown met blue. 'Gab-Gabriella?' Troy stuttered.

Gabriella giggled, 'I didn't know you had _that _much to drink, Bolton!' She was about to sit up, but then put her hand to her head when she got a splitting headache. 'I also didn't know that I had that much to drink as well.'

Troy smiled as she dropped back down into bed again, still holding her head. 'I'll get you a drink of water.' Troy got out of bed, ignoring his own headache and got two bottles of water out of the mini bar. He climbed back into the bed and settled next to Gabriella, handing her a bottle. Troy took a gulp out of his own drink and stared at Gabriella as she tipped her head back to swallow her sip. 'So…err…why are you here?'

Gabriella raised an eyebrow at her ex husband. 'Well to find out that you fled the country…just like I did, I thought I should take the liberty to stop you.'

'But how did you know where I was? How did you get out of the hospital? Shouldn't you still _be _at the hospital?' Troy rambled, trying to understand the whole situation.

'OK…number one, I did a check on your previous transactions on your credit card and saw that you bought a plane ticket to London. Number two, I snuck out after Lizzie gave me a change of clothes, and number three, yes I should still be at the hospital.' Gabriella answered calmly as Troy started to panic.

'You snuck out of a hospital! Are you crazy?! You could hurt yourself!' Troy exclaimed.

'Oh calm down I have left a hospital without permission many times. And maybe I will hurt myself, but if it is a sacrifice to stop losing you again, then that is a risk I am definitely willing to take.' Gabriella looked up at Troy with soft eyes as he let everything that she said sink in.

Troy smiled slightly to himself. 'So you are back forever?' Troy asked, not quite sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

'Forever,' Gabriella whispered.

Troy grinned even wider and nodded. He then leaned in, capturing Gabriella's lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

'You know I really should be burning all of this,' said Lizzie, who was leaning against the door frame of Troy's bedroom.

'Shut up!' screeched Sharpay who was dashing around grabbing everything that was hers and stuffing it in one of her many suitcases.

'No way! I am enjoying this too much!' Lizzie laughed.

'Where are my brown Jimmy Choo peep toe heels?' Sharpay said to herself, on her hands and knees searching through the bottom shelf of a shoe rack in the dressing room.

'Oh I gave them to my mother,' Lizzie replied.

'WHAT?!' Sharpay raged. She stood up and walked over to Lizzie who had a broad grin on her face. 'Those shoes cost thousands of dollars!'

'Yes, thousands of my _dad's _dollars. You don't own them.'

'Nor does your mother!'

'Well…she went after Dad…and if she found him they are probably together!' Lizzie said calmly.

Sharpay screamed and carried on packing. The front door suddenly slammed shut and Lizzie bolted down the stairs to check out what was going on. Lizzie squealed with delight and ran over to where her mother and father were standing, smiling brightly at her. Gabriella laughed as Lizzie clung onto her and Troy and said, 'Good to see you are so happy that we are back!'

'Well, I have had a great day watching Sharpay pack!' Lizzie said.

Troy frowned. 'I thought see was supposed to be out of this house two days ago.'

'She has been packing for two days!' Lizzie said.

Troy's frown didn't disappear and he walked past Gabriella and Lizzie and up the stairs.

* * *

Five minutes later Troy returned carrying two suitcases while Sharpay followed with the last suitcase shouting at him. Sharpay stopped in her tracks when she saw Gabriella smiling at her. 'What are you doing here?!' Sharpay said.

'I'm returning home!' Gabriella answered.

'What?' Sharpay gasped.

'I don't need to repeat myself,' Gabriella stated. Troy walked back into the house having put the suitcases in Sharpay's car and wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist. Sharpay's face scrunched up in anger and slammed out the house without another word.

Lizzie laughed and grabbed her bag, 'I think I should go to let you two have some time at home together. But Mom you and I have a LOT of catching up to do!' She kissed Gabriella on the cheek and made her way to the front door.

'Watch out for the paps, sweetie!' Gabriella called out.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and blew her parents a kiss before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

'Troy, stop paying for all this stuff!' Gabriella said. They were walking through a mall in LA, happily ignoring the cameras following them.

'Well you left all your money to me all those years ago. So theoretically you are paying for all of this!' Troy argued.

'Yeah but I have money from…the CIA,' Gabriella whispered.

'They paid you?' Troy asked.

'Well, of course they do…you don't expect to be shot at once a month and not get anything in return!' Gabriella laughed.

'Oh…' Troy trailed off, feeling a pang of guilt surge through his body.

Gabriella noticed his sudden silence and took hold of his hand. 'It's fine, Troy. It was my choice.'

'But…if…' Troy tried to argue back.

'No ifs, no buts. It's over. We are finally free,' Gabriella smiled.

'I'm sorry,' Troy said quietly.

'I know. And I forgave you years ago,' Gabriella said, knowing what he apologized for.

Troy nodded and looked to his right. He smiled to himself and took Gabriella into a clothes store next to his destination. While she was looking at the clothes he excused himself and snuck out, without the photographers noticing him.

Troy walked around the store he entered and gazed at all of the items up for sale. A sales assistant walked up to him and made a double take when she recognized him. Troy noticed her gasp and put his finger to his lips, smiling. The assistant nodded and left him to carry on with his task.

**AN: I will try to update tomorrow! Promise! X**


	16. Chapter 15: Three Important Yeses

**Chapter 15 –**** Three Important Yeses**

'I got you a present while you were in your own world shopping today, Brie,' Troy stated while Gabriella was hanging up all her new clothes in the dressing room.

'Oh really?' Gabriella smiled, running her hand over her wedding dress, which had not moved since she looked at it a few years ago.

'Really,' Troy laughed, watching her. He imagined her wearing that dress and his heart fluttered at the thought of being married to her.

'Well…can I know what it is?' Gabriella asked, walking towards Troy. Troy grinned and jogged out of the room. Gabriella frowned but stayed in her place, assuming he will return. Sure enough he returned a couple minutes later, holding a Chanel shopping bag. He gave her the bag and she unwrapped the tissue paper to find a gorgeous black dress that would go just past her knees. She squealed as he took in the different details of the dress, running her hands over the soft fabric. 'I love it!' Gabriella gushed and placed the dress carefully on the bed before throwing her arms around Troy's neck and kissing his lips quickly. 'But why did you get it?'

'Well I thought you would want a nice dress to go out to dinner in _our _restaurant,' Troy stated, smiling.

'Our restaurant? Oh my God…Zeke is still here?' Troy nodded. 'Wow, I thought he would have packed up and left after Sharpay…' Gabriella trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence.

'So did I….but I phoned the restaurant this morning and I asked to speak to the owner and the one and only Zeke Baylor came onto the phone,' Troy explained. 'I apologized to him, explaining just how dumb I was being, then I informed him that Sharpay and I are _definitely _over, and that you have returned, and I was wondering if he would be kind enough to let us use our special table this evening.'

'And he said yes?' Gabriella prompted.

'He said yes and he couldn't be happier to let us use the table. And he wished us luck,' Troy grinned after Gabriella let out another squeal.

'Luck?' Gabriella questioned.

'Yes. Luck,' Troy confirmed.

Gabriella shrugged and smiled. Troy felt his heart melt at her smile and he leaned forward to give her a soft kiss. 'What was that for?' Gabriella giggled.

'For being you,' Troy answered sincerely.

Gabriella shook her head laughing, 'You have been away from Chad too long! You were never this soppy!'

'Chad? I've been away from _you _too long!' Troy corrected.

'Hmm,' Gabriella said to herself. She knew that, even though he wouldn't admit it, Troy missed his best friend. And she was going to make sure that they reunited.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Troy went down to answer the door before Gabriella had the chance to say a word. She followed and saw Troy looking at the visitor in shock.

'Long time no see, Bolton,' Chad said quietly.

'Err, Lizzie isn't here…' Troy said, thinking that was the only reason Chad would turn up at his door.

'Actually…' Chad trailed off and looked at Gabriella who smiled reassuringly at him before he continued, 'I'm here to see you.'

'Me?' Troy asked, not believing what he heard.

'You,' Chad repeated, nodding.

Troy stood to the side to let Chad in and closed the door after him. Troy took in a deep breathe and turned around to find Gabriella standing on the stairs looking at him. Troy then realized that she had called Chad to come over, but before Troy could say anything, Gabriella winked at him and turned around to head up the stairs again.

Chad cleared his throat awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Troy looked at the ground and smiled to himself before walking into the living room. 'You are a very lucky guy to still have her heart, Troy,' Chad declared.

'I know,' Troy said, knowing that he was talking about Gabriella. 'I don't deserve her.'

'Maybe…but whenever she is with you…she is always happy,' Chad said, which made Troy smile. A moment's silence passed, while both men thought about what to say.

'I'm sorry,' Troy said.

'What for?' Chad said.

'For going to Sharpay,' Troy answered.

Chad laughed. 'You shouldn't be apologizing to me about that!'

'Yeah…but you were angry about that. And I'm sorry for turning into one of her poodles. And I am sorry for turning my back on you. And…I'm just sorry,' Troy rambled.

'Hey man…its fine. It's just good to know that you are back. You're not gonna go all psycho on us again though aren't you?' Chad asked.

Troy held up his hands smiling, 'Not over Sharpay. Only over Gabriella!'

'Good,' Chad laughed and the two guys hugged, patting each other on the back.

Troy pulled back, 'So you forgive me?'

Chad rolled his eyes, 'Yes, Bolton, I forgive you.'

Gabriella smiled, having heard the conversation from where she was standing on the top of the stairs. She dialled a number and waited for the woman to pick up. 'Tay? Yup…The boys are brothers again.'

* * *

'So how was your dessert?' Troy asked as Gabriella placed her fork on her empty plate that originally had a piece of white chocolate cheesecake on it.

'It was amazing! This place is still as fantastic as I remember!' Gabriella declared.

'Just like you then,' Troy mumbled to himself.

'What did you say?' Gabriella asked.

'Nothing!' Troy grinned. Gabriella didn't say anything but just smiled at him curiously. Troy couldn't help but laugh slightly and take Gabriella's hand across the table. 'I was just thinking about how, even after all this time; you never cease to amaze me. You are full of surprises, Brie. And I am the luckiest guy alive to have you in my life again.' Gabriella blushed and looked down at her plate.

The waiter came and took away the plate and came back a couple minutes later with a bottle of the most expensive pink champagne. Gabriella looked confused and told the waiter, 'We didn't order this.'

'I did,' Troy stated.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. 'Why?'

'Well…hopefully it will be used to celebrate,' Troy said, quietly.

'Celebrate what exactly? I thought we already did that in London…' Gabriella laughed but stopped when she saw Troy's face remaining completely serious. 'Troy…'

'Gabriella, I made the biggest mistake of my life by turning my back on you when you left. I thought that you left for you own benefit, when in fact you sacrificed your life to protect your family. I have always thought that I didn't deserve you. But now I am even surer that I don't.'

'Look Troy…' Gabriella started to say but got interrupted by Troy softly placing a finger over her lips.

'I love you so much, Brie, and I don't want to lose you one more time. I have too many times already. And I think it is time that Lizzie has a whole family again.' Troy paused to stand up and move over next to Gabriella's seat and get down on one knee. He pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a simple yet beautiful diamond ring. 'Gabriella Montez, will you do me the honor of taking me back and becoming my wife, once again?'

The restaurant went quiet in anticipation of what was going to happen again. Gabriella looked at the ring in shock. She wasn't expecting a proposal so soon. She swore she could hear her heart ramming into her chest as she took in a deep shaky breath to answer Troy's question. 'Yes.'

Troy grinned at his Brie as she let a tear of joy flow down her cheek. He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to hug Gabriella tighter than ever before. The restaurant applauded as Troy pulled back to give Gabriella a tender kiss. 'Thank you' Gabriella whispered. Troy frowned at her, not understanding. Gabriella smiled at him. 'You kept your promise, Troy. You never gave up on us. Deep down, you didn't stop loving me. And-'

'I always will.' Troy finished. He wiped the tears falling down Gabriella's face and smiled down at her. 'Till death do us part.'

**

* * *

**

AN: OK guys…I like how this has ended…but I don't know if I should do an epilogue. It is your choice. Tell me if you want me to write one more chapter rounding off the story or if you want to leave it as it is! Thank you so much, you have all been amazing!


End file.
